Five Nights at Freddy's: Melody of the Past ON HIATUS
by YumaCDeSennMC
Summary: Mike Schmidt, a Twenty-three year old man out of college, looking for a job. He sets his eyes on a job application for "Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria" and he applies, getting the job. It seemed easy enough, watch the place from 12am-6am. What could go wrong...? EVERYTHING. (R&R)
1. Chapter 1 Pt 1

_**Chapter 1: A Birthday Worth Dying For:**_  
 ** _Part 1_**  
"Mike! Wait up!" A young boy called to his brother, as he was running up. "Hehe. Sorry Fredrick!" Mike said, looking at him. He was at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria with his friends and family. A young blonde girl was laughing at the exchange. "You two are so funny, you know?" She asked. Fredrick gave her a look, "What are you talking about Chelsey?" Chelsey laughed again, "I'm talking about you and your brother silly!" Two other boys and another girl left the parked car, along with two adults. The other girl caught up with them, "Wow.. you two are SO siblings.. You got the arguing down!" Fredrick and Chelsey glared, while Mike snickered. The other two boys came up to them and where starting to laugh. "Sarah.. You ALWAYS say that to them, be nice!" The Red Haired boy said. While the blonde boy just smiled. "Now Hayden.. you say she needs to be nice.. but what about you?"  
"Is that a Compliment, or an Insult, Garret?" Hayden accused, but was smirking all the while.

"Alright kids.. Come on," Ms. Schmidt said. "We don't want fighting, ye hear?" Mr. Schmidt added. Haden and Garret stopped. "Yes Mother. Yes Father." Mike and Fred said. "Can we go in now?" Mike asked. "Oh of course! Just remember.. Meet us at the "Adult area" at 6:00.. Alright?" Chelsey jumped up, "Yes Ms. Schmidt!" "Of course," Haden and Sarah said in unison, Garret nodding. They all run in and head to the Prize counter, Fredrick getting there first. "Can I have the black top hat, the matching bow tie.. Oh! And the bear ears headband too?" He asks, putting the tickets on the counter. The employee took the tickets and counted them, as the others came over. They all asked for the other things. Hayden asked for the eye patch, hook, and bandanna. Sarah asked for the bunny hood, the guitar key chain, and the red bow tie . Chelsey got the beak, and the small bib. Lastly Garret asked for the golden version of what Fred got. "Ah man.. I missed that!" Fredrick said to a laughing Garret.

Mike finally came over and saw what they were all wearing, and looked a bit sad, "Who can I be.. there is no one left..." He said, turning his head away. All of his friends were looking at the counter, then Fredrick had an Idea, "I know! You can be the security guard that protects the animatronics!" Mike's eyes lit up. "Great Idea Fred!" Sarah praised. Chelsey and the others were already buying the uniform. "I love it!" Mike says after putting it on. Chelsey laughed, "We knew you would."

A little later they all sat down and watched the animatronics on stage. The band, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, And Toy Bonnie, were done preforming and were walking about. Toy Fred came over to Mike and his friends, "Well howdy kids!" Red says in his slight southern accent. "Hi Red!" All of them cheer, as Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie come over. "Why hello all," Chi-Chi says in her Sweet Voice. "Who's the lucky kid?" Clyde asks them, as Fredrick points to Mike. "My Brother is," Fredrick says to them. They all look at Mike, who slightly shy's away. "Well we got something really special then for you! What's your name little boy?" Clyde asks. "I'm.. M-Mike.." Mike stutters out. "Well then mah' boy, how old ya gonna be?" Red asks. "He's gonna be 5 years old!" Chelsey says out to them. Chi-Chi gasps, "Your turning 5? Then we got a special surprise for you!" Chi-Chi and Clyde nod to each other and head off, as Red looks at them, "Were gonna go get' yer surprise, don't go anywhere!" And he tails after the other two.

"Did'cha you hear that Mike? They got a surprise for you!" Sarah says, excited. 'They aren't the only ones' Fredrick thought, shifting in his seat.

The rest of the party goes accordingly well, and Fred has a surprise for Mike. "I'm loving today!" Mike says excitedly. Sarah just laughs, Chelsey is Jumping about, and Hayden & Garret give a look to Fredrick. Mike notices this, and looks to his brother, "Something up?" Mike asks Fred. "Well... Um.. I-uh," Fred checks his Jackets pocket, "I uh.. had something for ya... little bro..." Fredrick stands up and fishes out Mike's present. "Huh? You do?" Mike asks. Sarah, Chelsey, Hayden, and Garret get excited, as he gets it out.

Its a small golden encrusted locket. With a Top hat and line of music notes along the bottom, as well as a microphone and sword crossed behind it. "I asked Mom to help me make this.. to give to you." He hands it to Mike, which Mike accepts it. "What... is it?" Mike asks Him. "Well.. Its a locket, but if you open it, it's got a little surprise," Fred tells him, and Mike complies. Chelsey and Sarah squeal as Mike opens it up. When he does, a little tune starts playing.

He gasps, "Is...Isn't that.." "Mothers Lullaby? Yes." Fredrick finishes Mikes sentence. Mike was at a lose for words, but he didn't need to say anything. "Your welcome Mikey," Fred hugs Mike.

 _ **AN:**_ **oh god.. This was better in my head. Oh well, If I need to fix anything (The sentence structure especially..) I will do so another time.. but this is my First Fic.. So PLEASE READ & REVIEW. It would be a GREAT help for this. I will post A Bio's list another time so you know the Personality's of the characters.  
Either way, This is Yuma signing off for now!~**


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

Chapter 1: A Birthday Worth Dying For  
Part 2  
 _ **  
"Hey Kids!"**_ We hear.

"...? Who was that?" Hayden asks. As he did, A strange yellow bear appeared. "Heya Kids! Who's the lucky kid today?" The yellow bear asks. Fredrick looks at the bear, and goes wide-eyed, holding Mike close. All the kids stay quiet, "Who are you?" Hayden asks again. The yellow bear falters, "What do you mean? I'm Freddy!" The kids went quiet, Until, "You are?" Chelsey speaks. The yellow bear nods, "Indeed. I came here to show you kids something _**REALLY**_ special..."

"Really?" Chelsey asks, getting excited. Hayden and Sarah seem to be getting happy and excited, and the yellow bear is nodding to them. "Yes! If you come with me, I'll show you."  
Chelsey, Sarah, Hayden, Garret, Mike, and Fredrick all look at him, and nod. The yellow bear beckons them, as he walks off. They follow him to the Backstage room. "Why are we here?" Mike asks. The yellow bear opens the door and looks behind him, looking at Mike, "Well Birthday boy. You and your friends are gonna meet the Fazbear crew!"

Mike and his friends were taken in to the Backstage room, as the yellow bear locks the door behind them. The room had 5 broken animatronics lying around, They were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and a Yellow version of Freddy. _'That broken Yellow animatronic kinda looks like the... oh no'_ Fredrick thought. He grabs Mike and goes to a corner in the room, and tries to warn the others. "Guys come on!" He whispers to them.  
*** **GRAPHIC WARNING*****  
"Huh-" Chelsey starts, but The yellow bear removes his head. Underneath it is a person with Purple hair and Dark Blue/Magenta Eyes. "Hey kids.. Time for something _FUN_ " The man says, creepily. "Wh...Who are you?!" Hayden screams out. Just then, the man grabs him by the neck and pulls out a knife. "Now now," He holds the knife to Hayden's left eye. "There is no need to _SCREAM._ "

He stabs out Hayden's eye, With him Screaming. Soon his Tongue gets cut. Sarah, Chelsey, and Garret Stunned in silence, as Hayden has lost his voice, Mike starting to tear up. "You... You _**MONSTER!**_ " Sarah Says to the Man.  
"Oh come now.. I'm not the _REAL_ Monster here.." He looks at Sarah. "I'm just doing what I need to do.." He grabs her by her arm, twisting it. " _AHH-_ " She screams, until she is strangled. Mike retreats his head into Fredrick's Chest, and he's trying to keep him calm.

"SARAH!" Chelsey yells, Terrified and crying. Garret trying to shield her. The man shakes his head at the boy, "You really think you pathetic little _**PEASANT**_ can stop me from achieving my Mission?" Garret stays silent, glaring at the man before him. The man laughs, "Very well.. Your **NEXT!** " He grabs him, Garret unable to scream before his jaw was cut, and stabbed. Blood was all over the floor.

 _'Hayden, Sarah.. and now Garret?! Who IS This monster?!'_ Fredrick thought, holding Mike tighter. Chelsey is sobbing on the floor, as the man drops Garret's body. "Guess what little girly.." He says, smiling that _Creepy_ smile.  
Chelsey's face grows pale, "No.. Please.. Just.. _why?!_ " He just smiles at her, and in one swift motion, grabs her by the hair. She screams as her chest and gut is stabbed. Mike couldn't contain his cries as Chelsey's body is dropped, the man looking to us.

"Well well well.. you two decided to just sit and watch?" He stops, seeing Mike. Fredrick sees this and holds his brother, glaring at the man before them. The man falters but is still smiling. Mike looks up, and sees the man.  
"Well, This is indeed a _HAPPY_ Birthday isn't Mikey?" He asks, voice growing darker, and his eyes growing dark.

"Nothing is Happy about this you _Monster_."

"It isn't now?"

"NO!" Fredrick glares. But stops cold as the man reaches for them, grabbing Mike, who screams in surprise and fear. "Well.. I suppose _I_ Can have _FUN_ instead." He snarls.  
Without thinking, Fredrick lunges himself at the man, making him drop Mike and causing him to fall back. "Mike! Get up!" Fred says to his little brother. He gets up as the man recovers from his shock.

"You.. Little _Shit,_ your _**DEAD.**_ " His voice darkens, as he grabs his knife and rushes them.

" _RUN!_ " Fred pushes his brother towards the door, as the man grabs him and stabs the back of his head. "AHHH" he screams. Mike stops by the door, and looks back, seeing his brother hunched over with a knife in his back. "No.. _FREDRICK!_ " He screams, tears staining his cheeks again. Fredrick looks at Mike. One. Last. Time. "Run..." Is all he says. Mike runs away to the door, trying to open it, but it's closed shut. "no no.. NO!" Mike cries. The man lets go of Fredrick's body, and walks over to Mike, grabbing him by the neck.

"You got away from me **ONCE** " He brushes Mike's hair to reveal his left eye, and a symbol. "You stupid _Schmidt_ ," The man's eyes are complete Black with White Pin-pricks, " _now you pay the price.._ "

What Mike did next is something even he didn't expect. He kicks the guy, making him drop Mike and the knife, with the knife slashing Mike's throat. "Ack!" He slaps the knife away, and gets up, shoving the door open. He runs out, leaving the man behind, as well as the dead bodies of his friends...

 **A/N: ok.. so the next Chapter will be in the Present, when Mike is grown up. That's how it will be in the next few, His past will be split up kinda like this.. But.. Um.. You know that Symbol thing? Yeah.. Um. Get ready for Weirdness..**


	3. Chapter 2 (EDITED)

**A/N: Okay.. so I am gonna be skipping his first.. Two nights.. mainly because I wanna get the Story Rolling.. I might make a Chapter all about his first night.. not sure yet, So Yeah. Also This isn't gonna be the First A/N to be put first. Just.. Yeah, Hope you Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2: New Beginnings**_

Mike walks up to the Pizzeria for the Third time that week. He took the job there to help with bills. His two brothers couldn't pay them all alone, so he went looking for a Job. He couldn't get a good one because he was still in college. So he had limitations. But, one place took him in for the job, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" ' _120 a week?! That's So Useful!_ ' He thinks, as he dials it up.

Basically he got the job, and the Manager gave him the uniform and badge, he also said that Mike HAD to stay a total of 5 nights, he could only leave after the time was over.

So here he was, In front of the doors to the accursed pizzeria. ' _I am REALLY hating myself right now_ ' he tries to shake off his thinking, ' _I just hope Jeremy isn't too mad when he finds out or Fritz.._ ' He walks in, remembering his first two nights. He looks to the stage, and the animatronics, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were all there.. ' _Why do they want to kill me?_ ' He sighs and walks to the guard booth. He sits in the swivel chair, and looks at his phone.

' _Only 11:50? I got here earlier than I thought.._ ' 10 minutes later, Midnight strikes, and his shift starts.  
 _ ***A/N: SKIPPING TIME TO... 2:30 AM, Just letting you know***_

Mike's looking at the Cameras as Bonnie heads back to the stage, Chica in the kitchen, and Foxy not even looking out, and Freddy nowhere.  
" _Where is that Fazbear?!_ " He whispers to himself, but is startled by his Phone ringing. He looks at the number and groans, "Oh no.." he answers. "Hello?" Mike says.

 _ ***PHONE ON SPEAKER BTW, Why? I have NO IDEA.***_  
"MIKE!" Another man says on the other side. Mike sighs, "Hey Jeremy.." "Hey Nothing! Where _ARE_ you?!" He shakes his head. "At my job, Jer." The other man pauses.  
" _Where._ "

"Freddy Fazbears."

Jeremy stops, and Mike is oblivious to the outside, as a certain Fazbear sneaks in behind him. "Leave."  
Mike is surprised, "What?" "I. Said. _LEAVE._ " Jeremy was being persistent, and Mike just sighed.  
"I CAN'T Leave."

"Why Not?!"

"It's in the contract." Mike was tired, Jeremy was angry, and another was curious. "Yeah but... you _**KNOW**_ what that place _DID_ to you, Don't you?!" There was a hint of sadness in his voice, "You.."  
"I know Jeremy."

"Then _WHY_ are you _There?!_ " Mike just shook his head, "I need to be helping you guys." Jeremy sighed, saying, "But, the Bite..."

Fazbear stopped and Mike sighed, messing with his bangs, "I know.. I _KNOW_ , But it's not a problem anymore.." Jeremy stops. Mike waits, as he checks the cameras.

Finally, Jeremy says, "Fine, Just.. Be careful, and you _**ARE**_ quitting after your contract ends, Got it?" Mike just chuckles, "Got it, See ya Jer." "See ya... Mike."

Mike ends the call and leans back in his chair a bit, Rustling his bangs again, "I _know_.. Jeremy." He whispers to himself, but he isn't the only on Present in the room, as he realizes.

A loud thump sounds behind him, "Who-" Before he realizes, he turns around, and sees a giant animatronic bear. The bear tries to say something, but, " _AH!_ " Mike falls back, knocking his chair (And himself) backwards.

His hat goes flying off, revealing some.. things. Freddy sees Mike's eyes and the symbols above his left eye. As well as his hair and... Scar.  
He stops dead cold, seeing the scar on his forehead. Mike looks up to the bear.

"Wha..." He starts, Freddy still looking at his head, until he speaks. "What are you going to do..?" Mike is scared. And Freddy sees this. "I.." He starts, surprising Mike. "What..?" He's about to ask, but Freddy sprints out of the office at a _Surprising_ pace. Mike is silent, until he looks at the clock, ' _3:20? Really?_ ' He thinks as he gets up, grabbing his hat and picking up the chair.

The rest of the night was no different for him, although.. Freddy didn't come back around at all the rest of the night. 6 am finally rolls around, and he bursts out the office...  
And runs right into Chica. " _Ah!_ " He yelps in surprise, as the chicken turns around to look at him.

"Um.. I-" He is cut off by the chicken grabbing his head. ' _No no no!_ ' He feels like he knows the end.

" **NO!** "

He hears, as Freddy barrels into the chicken, sending them both flying backstage. "What the.. What is going on..?!" Mike slaps himself-"Priorities Schmidt!"-and then bolts to the entrance.. and crashes into someone.

"Ah! What the- Micheal?" The other person questions.  
"Ah I'm so-" Mike stops cold. "Oh my.. I am _SO_ sorry Mr. Fazbech!" Mr. Fazbech chuckles. "It is quite alright Micheal, but why are you running and-" He sees Mike's hand over his side, "Are you alright Micheal?"

"Huh? Am I alright? I should be asking YOU that." Mike says, oblivious to his injury previously. "Your holding your side, did you get hurt earlier?" Fazbech asks. "Huh.. oh that.." Mike looks to his side. "Yeah I should be fine, don't worry." Mike turns to leave.

"Very well Micheal. Take care now!" Fazbech calls to him. "Will do!" Mike answers, leaving the place.

-  
 **Scene Extra: The Phone call aftermath:  
**  
" **UGH!** " Jeremy says, as he tosses the phone to the table nearby. He sits down as another person walks in. "What's wrong this time?" The blond man asks.

Jeremy just stares at him, "What do you think? Why the _HELL_ is he working there?! Doesn't he remember what that place has _**DONE**_ to _**HIM**_?!" Jeremy stresses. The other shakes there head, "I'm sure he's fine Jeremy. And you know he doesn't remember the incidents.."  
"And _how_ do you know Fritz? What if he gets hurt?!" Fritz just laughs, "I swear your _WAY_ to worried for him, I'm _SURE_ he's fine." Jeremy sighs. Fritz sits next to him.

"You don't have to worry this much about him, alright?"

"Don't I have plenty of reason to though?" Jeremy asks, chuckling a bit. Fritz sighs, "I know.. But.. Can you try to give him some lea-way?" Jeremy chuckles, "I can try, But I still am worried.." Fritz smirks, "That I can't change, even if I wanted to."

Jeremy looks at him, "I would hope you didn't." Fritz laughs, "I don't." Jeremy laughs too, "I still care as well, but-"  
Jeremy raises an eyebrow at him. "But?" "-but He is still growing up. You know how his childhood was..." Fritz says, looking off to the distance. "...I know.. I know.." Jeremy goes silent.

 **A/N: And there's the Second Chapter! Hope you all are enjoying this story. Oh and that Extra scene was intended to be a P.O.V. Change between Mike and Jer.. But I am NOT doing P.O.V.'s so.. Yeah. I don't have much to say about it this time.. So I will just say,** _ **THANK**_ **you all so much for reading. I can't wait Until the next chapter, so this is** _ **Yuma C**_ _ **.**_ **Signing out!~**


	4. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_

Okay.. So Quick Note here.. I am Drawing a Blank as of Right now.. I may not Post anything for a bit.. at least not as often as I am atm.. I will be posting a Bio's List on a Separate Story though... Os Look forward to that. I guess.. Also... Um.. I Have a Deviant Art. If you wanna check out my Art there. You can. It's also where I'm gonna post my Cover-art for my Story's too.  
But.. I think that's about it. See ya all another Time!

 _~Yuma C._


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Shattered Spirits**_

Freddy barrels Chica into the backstage room, and the other three animatronics are there. Chica re-orientates herself, as Freddy shuts the door.  
"What the heck Freddy?!" Chica exclaims at her bear friend. Freddy looks to her, and the others. "What do you mean?" He asks.

Bonnie shakes her head, "What do you think? We were so close to getting him, and you stopped going after him!" "Aye Captain, Why did ye' stop goin' after te' Guard?" Foxy asks. Freddy shakes his head, "Guys, that was Mike!" The others just stare at him.

"What?" It was Bonnie who spoke. Freddy looked at Bonnie, and she spoke again. "What do you mean, 'That was Mike'? That's impossible!"  
"Aye' The lad' be gone for a few years!"

"How do you know that?" Freddy shot back.

"How is that Mike?" Chica cuts in. Freddy sighs, "How else? The symbols above his eye, his hair, and his eyes."  
Golden then looks to Freddy, "Any marks on his head?" Foxy looks down at his feet hearing that, and Freddy nods to Golden. "There was a long scar on his forehead."

 _Silence._

They had nothing else to say, until.. "How?" Freddy looked to Foxy, who kept speaking, "How tha' be? I though.. I though he was..."  
"Gone? So did I." All of them look confused, and Broken.

... All this time, they had been hunting the guard, wanting to kill him. But.. they almost hurt, No, killed their best friend. Foxy was.. Not taking it well. "Bu'... But tha' cannot be! He... Mikey.."

"Foxy..." Chica starts. But stops seeing Foxy glare at her. "What? We cannot be' forgivin' fer' this!" He fell to his knees with a thud. "We' been' tryin' ta' kill him!"  
"Yeah we have! But we can Fix it!" Bonnie argues back"  
"How do ye' advise we' fix this then?!"

" _I DON'T KNOW!_ " Freddy snaps at them.

They stop. Freddy looks at them one-by-one, seeing them all terrified... and statue-still. He calms himself down, before speaking again. "I don't know _HOW_ we Can fix it.. but we can, Even if it takes a long time. It can be fixed." He says, trying to convince them.

And himself.

But the question remained... . .

 _ **How do we fix what has been Shattered?**_

 **AN:** **Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm.. not feeling like myself. I'm also gonna be busy with some stuff as well. So another Filler chapter will be coming out... Maybe.  
Anyway. Thanks again guys for sticking around! Hope to see ya in the next Chapter!  
**


	6. Authors Note 2

_**Authors Note:**_

Heya Guys! Yes. There is another Authors note. No. I am _STILL_ Having Writers block.. But.

I HAVE A TITLE FOR THE STORY!

 _ **Five Nights at Freddy's: Melody of the Past**_

I have to give thanks to FoxLife for the Idea! Thank you so much everyone! And THANK you for the Name FoxLife! I believe that is all for now, See ya'll in the Next chapter!


	7. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: An Unexpected Reunion_** **  
** **  
**"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Mike asks himself out loud. He was standing outside the pizzeria for his fourth night.

He was regretting his choice to take this job, but he was even more regretting telling his brothers. '

' _Why did I not look at that contract more closely?_ ' He thinks as he goes through the doors. He was a little late, as Jeremy was a little worried for him. He chuckles as he remembers Fritz coming in to calm him down, but it took a bit.

He walks in and he sees the animatronics still on stage, "At least I got a little longer, I think.." He checks his phone, and the time is almost midnight. He rushes to the guard booth, wanting to make sure he wasn't caught outside by those.. things.

As he walks into his booth, his phone alarm goes off, signaling midnight. '

' _Great... Time for another night at this hell.._ ' Mike thinks, as he sits down. He grabs the tablet, and flicks through the cameras, and his face pales.

Freddy is gone, but Bonnie and Chica are still there.

He flicks through the cameras to try to find him, and he finds him in the right hallway... Next to the door. He tries to slam the button, but the door is stuck. "What the hell?!" He yells, and stops. He looks behind himself, and sees a 7-foot bear behind him. If he could, his face paled more.

"I.. uh I.." Mike lost his voice.  
"M-Micheal..?" The Bear in front of him asks.

That was it, "AH!" Mike screams at him, and Freddy backs up. Mike slightly crawls back to the other wall, and pulls up his knees slightly. Then, there is silence.

"Y-You..." Freddy raises an eyebrow at Mike, who is now on the floor, at the other side of the room.  
"You.. Can S-Speak?!" Mike manages to stutter out.

Freddy looks down at his feet, before he looks at Mike and nods. "Yes I can, but I'm not the only one." Freddy smiles, although Mike is terrified.  
"N-Not th-the only o-one..? Wh-Who e-else..?"  
Freddy chuckles, "Why, my friends of-course! Speaking of.." He kneels down slightly to Mike's level, who jumps a bit.  
"H-Huh?"

"Have we met before? You looks familiar to me.." Freddy asks, a curious look in his face.

"I uh.. came here a l-lot when I was a k-kid.." Mike answers, slightly feeling better.

But..

"Wh-What.. What do y-you want w-with m-me?" Mike asks, terrified for the answer. Freddy is slightly taken a-back.  
"What do you mean Mike?"

"You were trying to kill me the entire week!" Mike, finding his voice. Freddy closes his eyes for a minute, then opens them again, with an apologetic smile on his face, "D-Did we? I-I am s-sorry for that.." Freddy, to Mikes surprise, stutters out.

Mike stretches his legs out a bit, feeling a bit better.

"O-oh.. I-Its fine.. I just I thought you wanted to.. S-Stuff me.." He starts to trail off, and Freddy snaps his fingers, startling Mike.  
"Oh! You haven't met them yet! Er.. not properly..." Freddy gets up, and Mike is still on the ground, confused.  
"Met.. 'them'? You don't mean.."

"My Friends! Also known as the Fazbear gang!"

Mike froze. ' _Oh no.. I doubt they're friendly.. Freddy seems to be though.. but.. is that an act? Is e just doing this to get at me?!_ _'_ **  
**

Freddy holds out his hand, "I'd be happy to introduce you to them!" Mike stares at the hand, having a battle in his head.  
"Can I trust you? Or are you gonna kill me when I get out there?" Freddy looks hurt at the comment, but keeps his smile.  
"I can promise you that you will not be hurt, Mike."

Mike couldn't find any reason to argue with him, Freddy looked very sincere with what he said. He signs, and takes his hand, and Freddy pulls him up.

"Fine, I'll go meet them." Freddy is about to say something but-"BUT! If I see ANYTHING Suspicious. I am turning you all to scrap metal! You understand me?" Freddy is shocked by the threat, but smirks at Mike.  
"I can promise, you won't regret it Mike."

Oh how much Mike wishes that is true, Freddy doesn't realize. 

' _I hope that I DON'T regret this_ ' Mike thinks to himself, as Freddy pulls him to the east hallway.

 ** _ **A/N**_** ** **: Welp.. This took a while to Write.. I don't know why though.. I had this in my Head like.. 3-4 Months ago.. now I'm just trying to remember what I did for my Story of FnaF. So Yeah.. this Chapter was being a Huge pain! But! I got it written. So I feel better. But anyway.. I'm trying to update whenever I can.. Hope you aren't to mad for me not.. Anyway, this is Yuma C. Signing Off for Now~!****


	8. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Meeting the Crew: Bonnie**_  
' _Why did I agree to this again?_ ' Mike thinks to himself, as Freddy is literally dragging him to the show stage.

"Your gonna love them, I know you will!" Freddy has been saying how much Mike is gonna "love" his friends.. ' _Yeah right. Don't get your hopes up Fazbear. I'm not._ '

A guitar tune can be heard from the show stage. On the show stage, playing a guitar, is a purple bunny with a red bow-tie. It seems to be not noticing either of them. Until..  
"Bonnie!" Freddy yells to the bunny, who then stops what it was doing and looks at Freddy.  
"Heya Fred, What's up?" The bunny named 'Bonnie' said.  
"Heh.. Managed to convince the guard to join us for the night to meet you guys!" Freddy says, ecstatic. Mike peaks out from behind Freddy, and Bonnie looks at him.  
"Hiya. Names Bonnie, what's your name?" The rabbit introduces, getting down from the stage, and holding a hand to him.

Mike starts to come out from behind Freddy, and looks at her in the eyes.  
"M-My name is.. M-Micheal... most of my f-friends call me M-Mike." He says, and looks at her hand, slowly reaches and shakes it. Bonnie smirks, making Mike shiver a bit.  
"Mike ey'? Nice to finally meet the new Night Watchman. You seem like a cool guy, despite your stuttering and shy look." She chuckles when Mike starts to shuffle his feet and play with his bangs.  
"You insulting my hair?" He had his hat off, as he was getting a headache that day, not really feeling like mentioning it.  
"No. If anything, your hair is pretty cool, I like the blue in it. Nice choice of Dye." Bonnie says nonchalant.  
"Oh.. It's uh.. not.. D-" Mike starts, but stops when Bonnie raises an eyebrow, "-Uh.. N-Never mind.." He looks to Freddy, and sees... Sadness?  
 _'T-That.. can't be right.. Why would he be sad? Over what? Me? Why? I have so many questions.. I wish I had the answers! Although.. I guess not... I never did get the answer to why I can't remember my childhood well, or anything of much really... Uuuggghh. I wish I-'_  
"Mikey?" Mike snapped back to reality, when he heard that. It sounded almost like.. _'"M-Mikey" I haven't heard that nickname since... No.. they are all gone.. all of them... Must of been Bonnie. Yeah.'_  
He looked at Bonnie, and he was correct as she spoke again, "You okay, Mikey? Oh uh.. do you mind if I call ya that?" He nodded, and she continued, "You seemed to of spaced out, and your wobbling a bit. Feeling okay?" She was right. Mike was feeling a bit dizzy, but he tried to hide the pain in his head.. and heart.  
So he smiled, and said."Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." He felt liked it worked since Bonnie backed off, so he knew he had-  
"I don't think so Mike." -...Well he tried.

Fazbear seemed to have found his voice in the whole conversation, and turned to Mike fully. Mike knew he saw concern in his eyes, for sure, but why he did is something he doesn't know. They were trying to kill him not a day ago! Almost a full week! So _**Why**_ on earth would they be concerned for him? It was just so confusing... yet.. he was intrigued. He was, yet he decided to think about it later, his head was already killing him.  
"Really guys. I'm fi-" _Groowwlll_ …... "-ne.." He felt their stares, as he put a hand on his stomach. _'Welp.. I knew I forgot_ _ **SOMETHING**_ _today.. Why does this have to happen_ _ **NOW**_ _?!'_ Mike started to growl a bit himself, as he looked back up at them. He was surprised to see them back up.  
 _'Wha- Oh.. they must have been surprised to hear someone human growl.. '_ _ **I**_ _' don't do it often at-least.. I try not to.. after all. Even Jer and Friz still is surprised when I do growl near them. And I live with them! I still kinda wonder why they do though..'_

Freddy and Bonnie look at Mike, and he tries to force a smile. "Uh.. Heh.. I uh.."  
"Haven't eaten?" Freddy asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh.. Hehe.. not in.. 5 days? Maybe longer?" Mike says, losing his smile.  
Bonnie and Freddy gasp, surprising Mike. "You haven't eaten for 5 days?!" Bonnie said, acting like it was something unnatural.  
"Uh.. Pretty much.." Mike starts to kneel over as his stomach starts to knot up, making Freddy reach for him, to make sure he didn't trip. "I kept sleeping so long, and not getting up when Fritz or Jeremy made something for us to eat... So I skipped.." He didn't have time to finish as Freddy cut in, holding his arm.  
"Then I might have to take ya' to Chica. She can make you a Pizza!" Freddy says, and Bonnie snaps her fingers.  
"Great Idea Freddy!" The rabbit said, "I'm sure Chica would _Love_ to see Mikey too." she added. Mike winced, he really did not look forward to meeting Chica or Foxy.. or that.. golden animatronic.. was he even apart of the crew? Mike hoped not, but he was sure he was wrong.  
"Freddy... What's Chica like?" Mike heard himself say, and he clamps a hand over his mouth, but Bonnie and Freddy still heard.  
"Well," Freddy starts, "Chica is probably the friendliest of us. She's sweet, kind, and will try to help if you ever got a problem. She is always there to keep us level-headed, if we get to.. 'Over-Worked' or 'Crazy'." He looks at Bonnie saying that last one, and she just sticks out her tongue at him, and Freddy just shakes his head, looking back at Mike. "Anyway, I'm _Sure_ that your gonna love her!" He then starts to lead Mike away, as he waves goodbye to Bonnie.  
"See ya later, Mike!" Bonnie says, waving to him. As Freddy and Mike leave for the kitchen, Bonnie sighs.  
"W-Was.. that really.. _Mikey_?" Bonnie wipes away some tears, which are starting to form. "W-We.. really _Were_ trying to kill him.." Bonnie covers her face, and swears under her breath, "God, D-Damn it.. W-Why.. Why does it have to be like this..?" Bonnie looks down at her arm, and sees the dent made from Mike... On his second night, she managed to grab him, so he hit, and pushed her out, slamming the door on her. She heads up to the show stage, hoping, _Praying_ , that whatever Freddy has in mind to tell Mike.. Won't end badly..

 _ **Not like our End...**_


	9. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Meeting the Crew: Chica**_  
His meeting with Bonnie wasn't as bad as he expected, she seemed pretty cool.  
 _'Then again.. what do I know about "Cool"? I never had many.. if_ _ **ANY**_ _friends.. Maybe.. I could..'_ He shook his head, what was he thinking? Making friends with the animatronics? _'That's Crazy!.. Like everyone called me, so it makes sense...'_

"Mike?" Mike snapped out of his trance, and looked to a concerned Freddy.  
 _'Was I.. Whoops.'_ "Uh.. S-Sorry.."  
"Are you alright?" Freddy asks, again.  
Mike nods, faking a smile. He was good at doing that at least, "Yeah.. I'm fine."  
Freddy gives him a look of concern, but eventually looks back at the kitchen doors.  
"If you say so.. Chica is in there, come on!" He heads to the doors, and Mike follows him, lagging a bit behind. He was still trying to figure out why they were acting so nice to him suddenly. Not to mention.. What will he say to Jeremy and Fritz?  
 _'Or I just DON'T tell them the fact that killer anthropoid-like animatronics were trying to make friends with me. I mean, considering what they have done in recent-'_ Wait.. ' _Make friends with him?_ ' After all the guards that have been here... _'was.. Was it a mistake? Are they.. not really all that bad? They don't seem to be. Ugh.. I figure it out later. I got to meet "Chica".'_

"Chica? You in here?" Freddy calls into the kitchen, as him and Mike enter.  
They see a messy sink, next to a busy yellow chicken, who is happily humming away. The smell of pizza is wafting in the air, and Mike clutches his stomach, as a low grumble is heard. Freddy looks at him, and Mike feels his cheeks warm up. Freddy chuckles, and Chica looks behind her, smiling brightly.  
"Heya, Freddy!" She says in a very cheery voice, Freddy nods, smiling at her.  
"Hello Chica!" She looks behind Freddy, and sees the guard, who shy's away.  
She gasps, "Is that-"  
Freddy laughs, looking at him, "Indeed it is." He turns back to her, who walks up. Mike flinches when she gets close.  
"My Name is Chica! What's your name?" Mike looks at her, and just looking at her, he felt better.  
"M-Mike. Mike S-Schmidt." Damn. Still gotta work on the shyness though. She tilts her head, and gives Mike a look of concern. He realized what she was looking at, and messed with his bangs to cover the scar.  
"What happened?" She asks in concern, but Mike could have sworn that.. She was forcing it? Why? Oh well. He'll figure it out later..  
 _'Like everything else in my life it seems.'_ Mike sees Chica and Freddy looking at him, and Mike realizes he spaced out.  
"U-Uh.. I don't.. remember.. Jeremy and Fritz don't like to talk about it either..."  
"'Jeremy and Fritz'?"  
"My two brothers, we grew up in an orphanage together." As soon as Mike said those words, he saw Freddy cringe, and look away in sadness. Chica's expression sadend.  
"O-Oh.. I-I am so sorry.. I didn't.."  
"It's fine. You didn't know. Besides.. shit happens." Mike says with a sad smile.  
"Ain't that the truth..." Freddy said out loud.

There was silence, until a ringing was heard near the oven, and Chica perks up.  
"The pizza!" She runs to the oven to grab it out. Freddy and Mike look at each other, and shrug, walking over to her. She pulls out a large pizza, and puts it on the counter, turning the oven off. Mike looks at it, and once again, his stomach rumbles.  
"Crud.. Uh.. Mike?" Chica turns to him, who is looking at her.  
"What?"  
"U-Uh.. Well.. Yesterday after.. you left.. Freddy said that your _Weren't_ an endo-skeleton.." Mike looks at Freddy. Freddy nods.  
 _'So it was a programming error..? That makes some sense.. but it doesn't explain WHY they know_ "So.. I considered trying to make you some pizza as a " _Sorry_ ". But uh.. we didn't know what you liked. So I made my specialty." Mike looks at it, and smiles. A genuine smile, something he thought he would never give to them. "Your specialty?"  
Chica nods, "' _The Hyliana Pizza'_ " Mike was shocked.  
"H-' _Hyliana_ ' pizza?.. That sounds.. familiar.." Chica laughs.  
"Someone taught me how to make it." Someone _taught_ her? Wow, that's interesting.  
"Do you remember who?" Mike questions, he knows he has heard that specialty.  
"Uh.. I think her name was.. Abigail?" She looks at Freddy, who nods.  
"Abigail. Sounds about right."  
 _'Abigail... That is..'_  
"Last name?" Mike asks suddenly. Freddy and Chica look at him, and Mike shifts his feet.  
"Uh.. I don't remember.. sorry." Chica says, and Mike looks down.  
"O-Oh.."  
"Why do you ask anyway? If you don't mind me asking, that is?" Freddy asks.  
Mike coughs, and looks at them. "W-Well.. My mothers name was Abigail. And when I was a kid, she taught me a special pizza recipe called ' _Schmidt's Hyliana Special_ '. She made it herself." Mike sighs, and looks down again. Freddy nudges Chica's arm, whispering to her, and motions for her to leave. She nods, and takes the pizza outside into the dinning room. Mike looks at the doorway, as she heads out.

"H-Huh? Where is she-" Mike doesn't finish, as Freddy suddenly steps in front of his vision, startling him, "E-Eek!"  
"She is heading to the dinning room without us. We will meet her and Bonnie in there once we see them."  
Mike suddenly feels sick, _"T-'Them'?_ Who's _'Them'_?"  
Freddy gives a pity, sadden smile, "F-Foxy. As well as Golden. _Foxy_ especially wishes to see you."  
 _'O-Oh... no.. F-Foxy wants to see me?! Why?!'_ Mike tries to avoid Freddy's eyes, "F-Foxy.. Wants to see me? O-Okay.. And.. who's.. ' _Golden_ '?"  
Now it was Freddy's turn to avoid him, "G-Golden is.. Like us.. only, he is more of a ' _Ghost_ ', or ' _Phantom_ ', then an actual animatronic, like me and the gang."  
"B-but he's still one of you?"  
"Why, yes. He is still a part of the family. Which, we all hope you join our family as well, Micheal."  
Mike's heart stopped. _'M-Micheal... the last person who called me that was... NO. Stop it Mike._ _ **HE**_ _is dead.. no way they could know him.. unless.. no.. there is no way.'_  
Then, out of nowhere, Freddy hugs him, and Mike stiffens up at the sudden affection.  
"I'm so sorry Mikey.. but.. I hope you understand, we never intended to hurt you.. We hope you can forgive us.. Foxy and me especially.. We want you to be with us again.. I hope you stay with us."  
Mike was confused.. they never ' _Wanted_ ' to hurt him.. then why did they try to? And what does he mean he wants him to be with them again? There were so many questions swimming in Mikes head. Freddy eventually lets go of him, and heads to the door, looking at Mike.  
"So.. You wanna head to Pirates Cove to see them?" Freddy holds a hand out to him, and smiles. Mike looks at him, and gives a weak smile, still confused.  
"S-Sure.. Why not? I've met Chica and Bonnie so far, might as well-"  
"Meet them all?" Freddy winks, and Mike gives a kiddie giggle.  
"Yeah." He heads out the doorway, with Freddy close behind him. All Mike can think about is how well this seems to be so far. Same with Freddy.  
 _'This is going... fairly well, surprisingly. He hasn't left yet.. so that's a plus.'_ Freddy thought to himself, smiling.  
 _'This isn't half bad. They are really nice.. it's sad that Jeremy and Fritz don't want me to stay.. maybe.. I could convince them to let me stay..'_ Mike thought, looking at where they were heading. Pirate's Cove, with two others for him to meet. _'What else does this place have for me to see I wonder..?'_  
 **...**

Mike looks behind him, and stops. Eventually, he continues his way. _'Must've just been me..'_

 **…...**

…As both of them leave, something in the shadows laughs. "Soon Schimdt.. Soon.. you shall see what has been held back from you.. What you have _**forgotten**_..." Two white Pupils appear in the shadows, and quickly vanish into the darkness once again. "... _What you have held inside of_ _ **You**_.."

 _ **A/N:** For anyone wondering what my Characters look like.. uh.. Check out my Deviant-art... When I draw them **_ _ **Looks down in shame**_ _** Anyway!_ _ **THE PLOT THICKENS. Who was that mysterious shadow? What did he mean by-**_ _Okay you should already know.. it's Vincent, the Killer. Seriously though, who else would stalk the protagonist? Why the very person who has been trying to kill him for about 20 years! **_ _ **Laughs**_ _** But yeah, see you all in the next chapter!  
_ **Also Bonus points to anyone who can tell me what I based Chica/Abigail's Special Pizza name off of. Believe me, I'm not subtle about it. XD**

 _ **~Yuma C.**_


	10. Review Shout-outs (1)

_**Antoniodjones123: Enjoy this story so far!**_  
Glad too hear! More on the way!

 _ **Mozart's Fantasy: Great chapter, can't wait to see what happens next :)**_  
It's Great to hear that from one of my Inspirations! Thank you so much!

 _ **Dracoessa(Guest): Yo Vincent! *flips off Vincent with both hands* Also I hope that Mikey's brothers get dragged into Mike's place of work.**_  
I love this review so much *Laughs* This made my day after I felt sick. It also helped lighten me up after my dentist appointment *Smiles*.

 **-  
Thank you all for your support on this story! This is my first one ever, so I'm glad you all are enjoying it! Honestly, I've been a fan of FNAF ever since the first game came out, so the Idea for me too write a story for it was almost instantaneous. Only.. My personal fears got in the way of me writing this. So I'm very glad you all are enjoying to read it, as I am to write it.**


	11. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Meeting the Crew: Foxy & Golden**_

They had been walking in silence for a bit, just staring forward. Both had been lost in thought.

 _'What do I say to Jeremy and Fritz? I... Kinda don't want to leave, they seem so lively.. and..'_ Mike glances at Freddy. _'and.. friendly.. How will I manage to convince them? I'm sure I've got a reason for the girls.. and Fritz.. But Jer? I'm.. doomed.'_ He looks forward again.

 _'Mike.. What will I say to him? I know I have to tell him the truth eventually.. but.. I can't bear the thought of losing him again.. as I thought we had..'_ Freddy glances at Mike, and cringes. _'He.. Seems so.. lonely.. he clearly has Jeremy and Fritz that care about him.. so.. what changed him so much? And.. Did they change too?'_ He looks forward, shaking his head.

Mike shakes his head, as his mind starts to wander. Deciding to break the silence, he turns slightly to Freddy.  
"So... What... _Is_ 'Golden'? If he isn't an.. " _Animatronic_ ".. like the rest of your.. err.. crew." Mike asks, and Freddy looks at him.

"Err... He's a.. well.. " _Spirit_ " that has taken a physical form.. He has supernatural powers.. yet slightly limited.. Does that make sense?" Mike opens his mouth to answer, but then closes it, and looks away. Freddy raises an eyebrow at him, skeptical of his pause, and Mike turns back to him.  
"I.. Guess? I mean.. he's not.." Pause. "He's not a jerk about his.. ' _Powers_ '.. is he?" Mike shudders involuntarily, as his memories of previous encounters of people like that. Thinking they are better than everyone else.  
Freddy laughs, "Far from it Mike! In fact.. Golden is very polite and will help in any way he can. He can be a bit of a goof, but then again, who isn't around here?" Mike chuckles, and Freddy hears a "Good Point." from him.

"So...? What kind of ' _Powers_ ' does this golden animatronic have?"  
Freddy hesitates, "Err.. Depends."  
"Depends... on what, exactly?"  
Freddy clears his throat, "He mostly is the..." Freddy looks at Mike in the eyes, and cringes. "Well.. the best way to put.. ' _Psychic_ _Healer_ ' type."  
Now it was Mike's turn to be skeptical. "'Psychic Healer type'? Err.. explanation please?"  
Freddy coughs, "Right.. Figured. Well.. Golden can give visions of a future, or past if necessary, and can also read minds. Yet, he can also heal mental, sometimes physical, wounds. Whether or not they have been there for a long time, or brand new." Freddy sneaks a glance at Mike's forehead, and then glances down back to the cove. "Hell, sometimes I look to him when I need advice, or help."  
Mike glances to the cove himself, and then gets in Freddy's field of vision. "Can he actually do that?"  
Freddy looks at him, and then continues his way to the cove, "Why don't you find out for yourself..?"

"Ahoy there, Lad!" Was the very first thing Mike heard when he stepped into Pirate's cove. He immediately hid behind Freddy, as the red fox came towards them. Foxy, as was his name, was a red fox animatronic, yet he is more damaged.  
Freddy chuckled, "Foxy. Where is Goldie? He said he would be here when I went to get the night guard." Mike pokes his head out, and looks at Foxy very warily. Something was telling him he wasn't dangerous.. yet a nagging feeling was biting at him about it. Foxy looks at Mike, and lifts his eye-patch, and fixes his jaw.  
"Ahoy there, young lad. What be your name?" Foxy holds his hand out, and Mike realizes his hook is not there. He slides himself away from Freddy, and shakes Foxy's hand.  
"M-Micheal.. Micheal Schmidt. Just.. Call me Mike please."  
"Mike Schmidt? Interesting name.." A voice calls from the back, and a golden animatronic appears behind Foxy, His black eyes reverting to normal brown ones. "For an interesting character such as yourself."  
Mike starts to feel his cheeks heat up, whether it was from the complement, or the fact that he had three animatronics, that tried to kill him last night, staring at him. He coughs, "Y-You're... G-Golden?"  
The golden bear laughs, and floats effortlessly over to him."Indeed. I am Golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldie for short, if you so wish."  
"Right.. Hi."

 _ **…..Silence...**_

Suddenly, a ringing was heard, which startled all of them. Mike gives them an awkward smile, and fishes his phone outta his pocket. He checks the number, and rolls his eyes.  
"Sorry guys. Gotta take this.. um.. be right back." He quickly leaves the room, and the three animatronics just look at each other.  
"Um.. Right." Golden rolls his eyes.  
"Aye." Foxy fixes his hand.  
Freddy stares at the curtain. "...That happened."  
 _'oh boy.. what do we do to help him..?'_  
 _ **'Why don't you try talking to him?'**_ Freddy's eyes widen, looking around, but he soon realizes who it was.  
 _'Talk about what? Me, you, or anyone hasn't talked to him in forever.. we don't know much of what happened to him..'_  
 _ **'That is true.. But perhaps someone can help us?'**_  
 _'Who?'_  
 _ **'...You will see who soon.'**_ Golden and Freddy smile at each other, and Foxy looks at them both.  
"What? Why am I always left out o' everythin'?!"

 _ **~~~~Outside Pirate's Cove~~~~**_

Mike walks out, and answers his call. "Hello?" He starts, already knowing who it was.  
" **Mike!** " The other voices calls.  
Mike cringes, _'Oh boy.'_ "Hey Jer. What's up?"  
"What's Up?! That's what you have to say?!"  
"Well what do you want me to say?"  
"I don't know.. how about you specify when your quitting?"  
Mike groans, "I already told you like.. what, 6 times? I'm leaving once my contract is over."  
"When is that?"  
"I'll tell you, when it's over."  
Mike could hear Jeremy cursing on the other side. He rolls his eyes, and sighs.  
"Look Jer. I gotta get back to them."  
"Who? It's just you there, with _**them**_..."  
"Yeah. I gotta get back to Foxy and-"  
"Woah, woah, woah! Did you just say.. ' _ **Foxy**_ '?! What.. Do you know what he.. _**They**_ have done to you?!"  
"...Yes. But you have barely told me anything! Now if you will excuse me, I have to go."  
"Wait! Mi-"  
 _ **BEEP**_  
Mike sighs, and heads back into the cove.  
"Sorry Jer.. I don't mean to act like that.. I just.. need time."

 _ **~~~~Back inside the Cove~~~~**_

Mike comes back into the cove, and Freddy makes way for him to step inside. They all look at him, curiously. Mike hesitantly laughs, and rubs the back of his neck.  
"Uh.. That was Jeremy. He is a little.. ' _Protective_ '.. of me..."  
Freddy shakes his head, "He doesn't trust us.. does he?" Mike cringes, Freddy and Foxy got their answer.  
 _'Figures. I.. I don't want to lose Mikey again.. ugh! I hate it when I am so useless! What do we do?!'_  
Foxy shakes his head, and Mike looks around.  
"Hey.. Where is Goldie? He was just in here.. and I didn't see him leave..."  
Freddy laughs, and Foxy smiles.  
"Aye, Fred. Didn' ye tell him?"  
"I did. Guess he doesn't know still."  
They both laugh, and Mike looks at them, confused, and a little ticked.  
"Hey! Don't know wh-" He stops, eyes widening in realization. "-..Oh.."  
Foxy laughs again, and Freddy smirks. Mike smiles, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"Right. Anyway, Bonnie and Chica are waiting in the dining hall for us." Freddy says to him, and Foxy starts to head out. Freddy wraps an arm around Mike's shoulders, and Mike tenses up, but soon relaxes and looks at Freddy.  
"We don't want to keep them waiting, do we? I'm sure you're quite hungry as well."  
Mike nods at him, and smiles, making Freddy smile as well. Freddy and Mike walk out together, both smiling.  
 _'Perhaps.. they aren't so bad after all.. but.. I still need to think about this. I do want to stay.. I.. do.. but I know that Jer and Fritz don't.. and I'm not sure about the girls... How can I convince them?.. I'll have to think about all of this..'_ Mike sneaks a glance at Freddy, who seems a bit down. _'What is he thinking about.. I wonder..?'_  
Meanwhile, Freddy isn't doing to good. _'I.. I hope we did a good impression.. His Five nights contract will be over after tomorrow.. I.. hope he stays.. Otherwise.. I don't know what.'_  
They both head into the dinning room, not knowing of their future.

 _ **(Like Usual)**_ **~~~~~~~~~~~~BONUS SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
"Damn it!" Jeremy silently yells, as he bangs his head into the wall. "God damn it, Mike!"  
"Big Brother?" A young voice calls, starling him.  
"Yuma?" He says, as a young girl comes out. Her gray eyes stare at him.  
"Where is Mikey, Jer?" Yuma asks.  
Jeremy cringes, "Freddy Fazbears. He got the job there, and didn't tell me until three nights into his job."  
Yuma perks up, "Really? He works there? As what?"  
"Night guard."  
"Do you not like him working there?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure you know why."  
"...Oh."  
Jeremy looks over at her, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
Yuma falters, "U-Um.. I came down to get a drink, then I heard you talking, so.."  
Jeremy laughs, "Alright. Go on ahead and get a drink, then head back to bed."  
Yuma nods, and heads out of the room. Jeremy shakes his head, as he puts his phone back down.  
 _'Mikey.. I'm just trying to protect you.. Like he asked me to..'_

 _ **A/N: MY GOD.**_ **This story did NOT want to be written. So I made it sit in the corner for a good while. I made some drawings while I was having this on the back of my list for.. how long now..? Great. Anyway, expect more! And yes, I will explain the backstories at a later date. Let's just get the present under control. Oh, and yes. Yuma and my BFF/Sister** _(Not Really)_ **Arts will be in this story. Our OC's. But if you don't want that, well sorry. They won't have THAT Big of a role. I will mostly be focusing on the guards, and the animatronics. But they will be getting development, I will make sure of that.**

 **One last note. We will NOT Be seeing that Pizza/Dining scene. We are going to skip that, and his fifth night. Next chapter will be a- you know what, I ain't gonna say. See ya next Chapter!**

 _ **~Yuma C.**_

 _P.S: Yes. Jeremy and Fritz will soon become a usual guard, soon!_  
 _P.S.S: Yes. Yuma and Arts are twins in this story, more on that later._


	12. Thank You!

_**Surprises**_

Yuma checks her account, as usual.  
"I wonder if anything new is uploaded. Maybe a new message?"  
She checks her FNAF Story "Okay, I wonder how well it actually-" She stops as she checks her charts.  
"20 Followers, 17 Favorites, and.. 3,000 Views?! WOAH!"

"This. Is. _AWESOME!_ "

 **In all Actuality I am VERY Ecstatic for how well this story really is doing. When I started, I didn't expect to have a lot of people reading this. Just for all of the support you all are giving me, I will update this again ASAP. I already have most of Chapter 8 Done.. Surprisingly. Chapter 8 Might not be as long** _ **(Plot-Wise)**_ **as other Chapters. It Might be just a filler chapter, Not sure yet. Hope you all have a Fantastic day!**

 _ **~Yuma C.**_


	13. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Nighttime Plans**_

"Ugh.. This is not helping!"  
Mike is at his desk, staring at his laptop. For the last 3 hours, he's been trying to figure something out, and no article he found helped.  
Mike growls, "How can it be so hard to find information on this place?!"

When he got home, he was tackled by his two younger sisters, in what he perceived as a death hug.  
"Mikey!" They both called, looking at him with huge grins.  
"Heh.. Hey girls. How're the both of you?"  
"We were just getting ready for school, how 'bout you?" The brown eyed girl said.  
"I could be doing better, Arts. But eh, I'm fine though." Mike said to her, the other girl chuckling.  
"We were hoping ya were doin' alright, Mikey. Especially after what Jer said last night." Yuma said.  
"Oh dear.."

They had both been bombarding him with questions about his work, and the place in general. He hadn't mind, but he felt a little uneasy talking about the place the way he was. Trying to keep the sentience of the animatronics a secret. He chuckled at the memory, continuing with his research.  
"Mike?"  
Mike freezes, looking behind himself. Jeremy had come up behind him, looking not to happy.  
"Oh.. Hey Jeremy." Mike says, closing his laptop. Jeremy rolls his eyes.  
"Shouldn't you get some sleep for.. _work_ tonight?" Jeremy then growls when Mike laughs.  
Mike yawns, "Yeah. Maybe, but I still wanna be up for family."  
Jeremy smiles, "Well at least you care for us, even if it isn't yourself."  
"Jeremy!"  
"What? You... _still_ work there... and I wish you would quit."  
"Oh come on Jer.. it's not the same as-"  
"As what?" Jeremy narrows his eyes.  
"It's not the same as back when we were kids. And I have no idea what problem you got with the Animatronics. Or the place in general."  
Jeremy sighs, rubbing his forehead in frustration.  
They sit in silence for a while.

"Fine." Mike snaps his head to look at Jeremy.  
"Wha?"  
"I will let you continue to work there."  
Mike smiles wide, "Yes! Tha-"  
"Hold it!" Mike stops. " _ **IF**_ , you can convince me by.." He looks at the calendar. "The end of the month, then I will let you stay."  
Mike falters, "The.. The end of the month?!"  
Jeremy nods, "That gives you a week and a half at _Least_."  
With that, Jeremy heads out. He turns around for a brief moment, "I hope you do realize that I'm just trying to look out for you, Mike. I don't want to lose you." and he leaves. Mike sitting there, looking down. He decides to head to bed, he would think about it later.

 **~~~~Later that Night~~~~**

"What _**Can**_ I do to convince them?"  
"Convince who, Mikey?"  
Mike jumps in his seat, and knocks it over, taking himself down in the process. Chica and Bonnie come through, cringing.  
"Ow.." Mike groans.  
"Oh.. Sorry Mikey." Bonnie says. Chica goes over to help him up.  
"You.. uh.. You Okay? Chica asks him, as he is dusting himself off.  
"Yeah.. I'm fine." He tries to give them a smile, painfully or not.  
Bonnie picks up his chair, and he sits down again. He was not as tense around them as much after the previous two nights of talking one-on-one with them all.  
Chica clears her throat, "So.. Who you trying to convince of what, Mike?"  
He groans, rubbing the back of his neck. "My two older brothers and two younger sisters."  
Bonnie raises an eyebrow, "Of.. what?"  
"Letting me stay here.. And I only have until the end of the month to convince them.."  
Bonnie and Chica both cringe, "Ouch. Not a lot of help.." Chica says bluntly.  
"Yeah... and I have _**NO**_ idea _What_ I can do.."  
"Huh.."

The three of them sit in silence, trying to think of something. Then Bonnie remembers something.  
"Oh Yeah! By the way, did you get a call from the Manager?"  
"Uh.. Not that I can recall. Why?"  
"Oh.. Well he was gonna tell you that he was gonna let you bring some friends to work, since you 'can get a bit lonely' here. As long as they stayed with you the entire time.. or at least under your supervision." Bonnie explains, swinging her arms around as she does.  
Mike nods, "Okay.. Thanks for-" His eyes widen. "-Wait.. Did you just say, 'Bring some friends to work'?"  
Bonnie stares at Mike. "Uh.. Yeah. I did."  
Mike suddenly gets up, and paces around the room. Chica and Bonnie stare at him, as he mutters somethings, while he counts on his fingers.  
Chica speaks up, "Uh.. Mike? You okay?"  
Mike then snaps his fingers, wearing a big grin on his face, "I got it!"  
Chica and Bonnie share a look, "Got what?" they say simultaneously.  
"I have a plan on how to convince them, but I'm gonna need all of you to help me."  
Chica perks up, "Really?"  
Bonnie smirks, "How can we help?"  
"Okay.. Here's the plan." He gets out his laptop, and starts typing up something. Bonnie and Chica listen intently as he explains his plan, and they soon head out to explain to the others.  
 _'I hope this plan works.. I've got one shot.. and I'm not about to give it up!'_

 **~~~~The Next Day~~~~**

"Welcome Home, Mike!" Fritz says to him, as he walks through the front door.  
"Heya Fritz! I'm not used to seeing you up so early, don't you have work this morning?" Mike asks.  
Fritz coughs, "Uh yeah.. I.. Actually got fired."  
"What? Why?!"  
"Basically some kid tried to get something off the shelf, but ended up getting himself hurt, and I just so happen to of noticed _After_ the fact. And-"  
"They blamed you for it.. Didn't they?"  
Fritz nods, and Mike groans. "Sorry that happened, Dude."  
Fritz waved it off, "Meh. I thought of quitting anyway, didn't particularly care for that job."

Mike chuckles, and Fritz leads them both into the living room. Where the twins were watching Tv. Yuma looks over, and sees them come in.  
"Heya, Mikey!"  
Arts then looks over, "Welcome back! Jeremy is in the kitchen, just so you know."  
Mike nods, "Thanks, I need to talk to him actually."  
As if on cue, Jeremy walks in, and notices Mike in the doorway. "Sup' Mikey?"  
"Jeremy! There you are! I needed to talk to you.. all of you actually."  
Jeremy then sits down in between the girls, with Fritz leaning behind Yuma.  
"What is it little bro'?" Fritz asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well. I was wondering if you all would like to go to Freddy Fazbears to eat?"  
Yuma and Arts perk up instantly. "Really?!"  
Jeremy looks horrified, "What?!"  
Fritz just stares, giving his relaxed smile, "Hmm, I am in the mood for pizza."  
"Fritz!"  
"What? I am!"  
The brothers continue to bicker, as Arts and Yuma stare at Mike.  
"Do you two want to go?" He asks the girls.  
"Yeah!" They say loudly, bouncing on the couch.  
"Wha- Why do you.." Jeremy is at a loss.  
Mike smirks, chuckling silently to himself. "What about you Jeremy? You coming along?"  
Jeremy snaps his head to Mike, narrowing his eyes. He mouths to Mike, 'What are you playing at?'  
Mike puts his hands up in a defensive stance, mouthing back, 'Just wondering if you all wanted pizza.'

Eventually, Jeremy lets out a groan, "Fine. We can go."  
"YAY!" The girls scream, startling the boys. Fritz just laughs, Jeremy shakes his head, and Mike smiles.  
 _'I've got a chance.. Just have to wait out the day.'_

"Wow!" Was the first thing Mike heard as they entered the pizzeria. Yuma and Arts had gone ahead of them, as Mike showed his Work ID to the lady at the front desk.  
"Mikey! What are you doin' here, shouldn't you be getting some sleep. And who are these fine people with ya?" The lady asks, her name tag saying "Cassie Jones".  
"Heya Cassie. These people are my family."  
"Oh. Decided to use your ' _Free Work Pizza_ ' Pass with this visit?"  
"In a way, yeah. Thought I'd treat them." Cassie was laughing, and Mike was signaling them to move ahead.  
Jeremy, Fritz, Yuma, and Arts head for a table in the back, close to Pirates Cove. Arts and Yuma sit down, while Jeremy and Fritz stare at the Cove.  
"Hmm.. what is he planning..?" Jeremy says, turning his gaze at the stage.  
"Jeremy, Lighten up will ya'? I'm sure Mike has a very good reason for all of this." Fritz assures him.  
"'All of this'?"  
"Working here AND apparently having a free Pizza pass or something. I'm sure he has his reasons for staying here."  
"...Maybe.." Jeremy sighs. "Do.. you think I'm being too harsh?"  
"Err.. Not really, but you aren't really giving him a chance to tell us about it. Keep an open mind, Jer."  
"I'm not sure how much more open minded I can be right now."  
Fritz laughs at him, and they sit down. Right as Mike comes over, with a big grin on his face. They all sit and chat for a bit, then their pizza arrives. Mike sees a yellow feather on the side of the pizza, and smiles.  
"Thanks, Sarah." Mike says, the Waitress blushing.  
"No Problem, Mike. Enjoy!"  
"Will do, Miss!" Yuma says, as she reaches for the plates.  
Mike divides out a few slices, and looks back at the stage. Chica, very briefly, winks at him. He chuckles, and looks at his family. Yuma, Fritz, and Arts dive right into their slices, and Jeremy nibbles on it. All of their reactions were the same, amazement.  
"Wow. This is good!" Fritz says, nomming some more on his slice.  
"This.. isn't too bad." Jeremy says, smiling.  
"Heh. Agreed. They may not look good, decor-wise, but the food is still pretty good." Mike says, eating his slice. All of them sit in silence, watching the performances of the main three on stage.  
 _'Well, so far so good. Chica has certainly out-done herself with this. Now I have to wait for the second phase.'_ Mike thinks. He stares, not at the stage, but at the backstage door. He must wait, wait indeed.

 **~~~That ain't the end! We haven't ran into a problem yet!~~~**

"Mike!" A voice calls from behind. Mike, and the rest turn around to meet someone.  
"M-Mr. Fazbach?!" Mike says, face going pale. He had forgotten about his manager.  
"There you are my boy! I wanted to tell you something, and you didn't pick up the phone!" Fazbach says, and looks over his friends. "And who are these people, your family?"  
Mike tries to give a smile, "Um.. Yeah! I'm sure you remember me mentioning Jeremy and Fritz."  
"Indeed I do, and these girls..?"  
"My younger sisters."  
"Figured."  
Yuma perks up, "Hiya Mister! I'm Yuma."  
Arts grins, "And I'm Arts!"  
Fritz gives a small wave, "Fritz, Sir."  
Jeremy narrows his eyes, "I'm Jeremy." Mike growls slightly.  
 _'Damn it Jer! At least_ _ **Pretend**_ _to be excited.'_

Fazbach smiles brightly, "Well, Welcome to Freddy Fazbears! I hope you enjoy your stay here, speaking of.. Mike, can I talk to you-"  
"In another room?" Mike cuts in, eye twitching.  
"Well if you-"  
"Yes! Great!" Mike then grabs his arm, and pulls him into the cove.  
"...Uh.. Okay then." Fritz said, trying to keep Arts and Yuma from fighting. "My Pizza!" "No Mine!"  
"Yeah... Right." Jeremy says, turning his gaze back to the stage. He then turns it back to Fritz, but glances back.  
 _'Did.. Did that.. no.. It couldn't of.. It must've just been me.'_  
He could have sworn, that Freddy wasn't looking at the crowd, but right at the back.

 _ **Right at them.**_

 **~~~~Inside the Cove~~~~**

"Mike, you know I trust you, right?"  
"Uh. Yeah, why?" Mike looks around for something.  
" _WHY_ of all places did you bring us in _HERE_?!" Mike winces, looking back at Fazbach for a moment.  
"Well, I need to tell you something, and I need to find something.. err someone.." Mike goes back to his search, with his confused manager behind him.  
"Who in their right mind would be in this cove at-"  
"Hold on a moment!"  
Fazbach goes quiet, as Mike keeps looking.  
Eventually looking down at a sleeping form on the ground.

"Foxy? You awake?"  
"Foxy, awake? Foxy has been deactivated for as long as I know. And besides, he is just a-"  
"-Didn't I tell you to let me-"  
A mechanical whirring is heard, which silences them both. Two bright amber eyes are shown, glowing in the dark cove.  
"Argh.. What time it be'?"  
"Foxy?"  
The red fox stares right at Mike, letting out a smile.  
"Ahoy' there Mikey! How ye' be?"  
"Doing fine, at least, I was."  
"Oh. What be ta' matter?" Foxy asks, getting up.  
"Well, I have the manager with me, and he.. um.. Mr. Fazbach?"

"Wha..?" Is all Fazbach said, staring in awe at the red fox pirate.  
"Your..."  
Foxy turns his gaze to the manger, who tenses up at the stare.  
"Aye, ye be the manager?"  
Fazbach nods, and Mike bites his lower lip.  
 _'Oh dear.. Did he not know?! He is the manger, how does he not know?!'_  
"Um.. Mr. Fazbach? Did you not-"  
"No!" He says instantly, startling the both of them.  
"Oh.." Mike goes silent, his eyes wandering between the both of them.  
"Wait.. So.. he's.. alive..?"  
Foxy nods, "I suppose this be' our first meetin'. Nice ta' meet ye formally, Mr. Fazbach."  
"Yeah.. Nice to meet you too.." Fazbach's eyes widen suddenly, as he turns to Mike. "Wait.. so, those other guards.. What.. Happened..?"  
Mike looks at Fazbach, startling him, but then looks at Foxy. "The most I know is that, it was a programming error. They thought that the night guards were endo-skeletons.. so.."  
Fazbach nods, "Ah.." but then his face goes pale. "Wait.. ' _They_ '? You mean.."  
Mike nods, chuckling a little. "Yeah. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy."  
Foxy nods at him, looks at the opening of the curtain. Mike waves his hand over, signaling him. Foxy comes over, and peaks out.  
"Do you see those four near the cove?" Mike points over to the nearby table.  
"Aye." Foxy says with a nod.  
"That's Jeremy, Fritz and the girls, Yuma and Arts." He points to each in order. Foxy watching each of them, memorizing them.  
"Aye, got it."  
"Thanks, I'm sure Freddy and the rest will also remember them. At least, I hope."

Fazbach then suddenly tugs at Mike's arm, getting his attention.  
"Um, Mike, about that thing I wanted to ask. A couple of things.. but mainly.. your contract." Mike's face goes pale.  
"Oh.. About that.. Um, I also wanted to ask about it."  
"Oh. Well what was your question?"  
"Well.. Do I _Have_ to stay for a certain amount of time after it, or can I quit at any time after it? I know it is over, just wondering."  
"Well, yes you can quit if you wish, that is what I was gonna say. But.. why do you ask?"  
"Well.. Jeremy, my eldest brother, he.. doesn't particularly like me working here.."  
"I kinda see why.." He glances at Foxy, and Mike groans.  
"They are _**NOT**_ that bad!"  
"...Honestly, I'll just trust your judgment on that." Mike just laughs.  
"Yeah, by the way, Bonnie told me about that 'Bringing friends with you to work' thing."  
" Oh.. So let me guess, you're gonna take them with you tonight?"  
"That was the plan. I really do want to stay."  
"I hope you stay, you're our best night guard yet. You managed to sort these guys out, and who knows what else you'll do here." Fazbach laughs. Mike flushes, and looks over to Foxy, who is still watching the table.  
"You okay, Foxy?"  
"Aye." Foxy turns around, and smiles. "I be alright."  
"Well. I believe that is everything I wanted to talk about. I better head back to my office." Fazbach maneuvers around Foxy, and he turns around to Mike. "Good Day, Mr. Schmidt." Then he leaves.  
"Good Day, Mr. Fazbach."  
"Aye."  
A bit later, Mike speaks up, "...I better get going myself, I have to set the stage, right?"  
Foxy chuckles, "Indeed. See ya' tonight, laddie."

 **~Back Outside~**

Mike heads out of the curtain, and goes back to his table. Yuma glances at him and grins.  
"There ya' are Mikey!" The others look over as well, and Mike sits down.  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
"What did Mr. Fazbach want?"  
"Just to talk about my shift and permissions."  
"Permissions?" Arts asks, tilting her head slightly.  
"What I'm allowed to do, or not. Things like that." Mike explains, smiling as she nods.  
"Ah."  
"What, you his favorite guard or somethin'?" Fritz asks.  
"Actually, I am... Apparently." Mike just shrugs.  
"Might help with the fact your the 'Only' guard here right now."  
"Maybe. But I'm the best guard they've had in years. He just hopes I stay." Mike chuckles. _'As so Do I.'_  
They all finish their pizza, and just watch the end of the show. Mike eventually turns around to look at them. "Hey Guys..?"  
They all look at him, "Yeah little bro'?" Fritz asks.  
"Well. I talked to the manager about this, and I thought ' _Why not?_ '"  
Jeremy narrows his eyes, "What are you..?"  
"So.." Mike starts grinning "..I thought you all should come with me to work tonight!"  
Jeremy and Fritz's eyes widen in shock, "Say _WHAT_?!"  
Arts and Yuma's do as well, "We _ARE_?!"  
Mike nods, and looks at Jeremy. Jeremy stares at him, mouth hanging open.  
"Well, guys?"  
"I do!" Yuma blurts out.  
"Take me too!" Arts says.  
"I'm intrigued. I'm coming along for sure." Fritz says, chuckling, and Mike nodding.

Jeremy looks at all of them, his eyes landing lastly on Mike. He glances at Fritz, who nods. Yuma and Arts are talking to each other, and Mike is looking at him. Jeremy eventually sighs, looking at Mike, smiling. "Yeah. I'm coming." Everyone stops, Mike especially.  
"Wha-... Really?"  
"Really. Something wrong with that?"  
"Uh.. no. I just, uh.. expected an argument from you."  
Jeremy chuckles, "Well, Firstly, We are in a family friendly place, I don't want to attract attention, to be honest. Secondly, I realize I haven't been giving you much of a chance to explain, and I really want to see the reason you want to stay here. And Thirdly, I need to trust your judgment more. So, yeah." Fritz, Yuma and Arts were stunned, staring right at Jeremy. Mike especially, but his shocked expression, soon turns to excitement.  
"You.. Your willing to come..?"  
"Mhmm. Just for you, and only you, Mikey."  
"..Thank you, Jer."  
"I just ask, that you don't disappoint me." He says in a teasing tone. _'Then Again, I'm not to worried for that, but this place in general... eh.'_  
"I'm sure you won't!" _'I hope not anyway..'_

Jeremy, Mike, and Fritz then get up, Yuma and Arts already heading out.  
"We better get some sleep for tonight!" Yuma says, Arts nodding.  
"Well, I hope we get some sleep, I don't wanna fall asleep there after all!"  
Mike leaves a note on the table, with a tip. Jeremy and Fritz leaving behind the girls.  
"I hope I'm not wrong.." Jeremy sighs, and Fritz laughs.  
"I'm sure it's fine, Jer. He may still be a kid, but he is more grown up. You know that."  
"I know, I'm just hoping he knows what he's doing."  
Fritz shakes his head, "We all do, and I'm sure he does."  
"I hope your right.. Fritz."

Meanwhile, Mike is still behind, and heads into the cove for a minute.  
"Psst. Foxy?"  
"Lad?" Foxy says, turning around.  
"Hey, real quick, I just wanted to let you know that all four of them are coming tonight.  
"Ye' convinced them?"  
"Yup!"  
Foxy chuckles, "I knew ye' would lad. So, we going with the plan?"  
Mike nods, "I'm gonna bring them in a little late, so I can give you all time, got it?"  
"Aye'. I'll tell the others."  
"Thanks! See you tonight!"  
"See ya tonight, Lad!"  
Mike then leaves the cove, heading out of the pizzeria.  
 _'Tonight will be... something alright.. I hope everything will go smoothly.. I just hope they accept them.'_

 **…**

"Heh.. Your night, going smoothly? Well, I can send _**Them**_ to _Fix_ That." Two shadows appear behind the strange man, and he chuckles.  
 _ **"Yes Master?"**_ A deep, static-filled voice asks.  
 _ **"Yeah, What do ya' need us to...**_ _Fix_ _ **..."**_ A slightly lighter, yet similar voice adds.  
"Hmm.. Schmidt. He needs to be given a.." He clears his throat. " _ **Nightmare Night**_. You know what to do." He laughs. The shadows follow suit.  
 _ **"You want us to have some.. fun.. with him?"**_  
"Indeed, ShaB."  
 _ **"As you wish, Master. We shall get it done."**_  
"Thank you, ShaF. You are now dismissed"  
Both shadows nod, and disappear into smoke. Leaving the man behind, chuckling to himself.  
"Soon, Schmidt. Very soon, but.. not quite. You have not yet developed your.. talents.. But soon, you will understand it all."  
The man then turns to leave, his purple hair flowing behind him, and eyes bleeding black.

 _ **"Very soon.."**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well. This didn't take as long as I expected. In fact, most of this was written on the first day of writing the chapter. Anyway, yes. If you have already figured it out,** _ **(I think, Not sure how much more I can make it obvious. XD)**_ **that is Vincent, the Killer.** **Finally, Those two shadows were Shadow Freddy** _ **(ShaF)**_ **and Shadow Bonnie** _ **(ShaB)**_ **. More on them in another chapter.** **  
Uh.. yeah, anyway. I am on a roll, so I'm gonna keep it up.. by starting the next chapter. See y'all next chapter!**

 _ **~Yuma C.**_

 _(Note, 7/31/16: I GOT THE BOOK! I got "Five Nights at Freddy's:The Silver Eyes" FOR MY B-DAY! It was yesterday, so yay! I may or may not make references to the book when I start reading it, so yeah. I am keeping the Vincent name for the killer, mainly because the Book isn't the main canon. But that's fine. thank you all so much! Writing Chapter 9 Right now!)_


	14. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Introductions 2**_

"Are you _Sure_ it's gonna be ready?"

Freddy has been walking all around the Pizzeria in a bit of a frenzy. He keeps checking in on Chica in the kitchen, Bonnie on the stage, Foxy in his cove and Golden in the guard room. Where he stopped to rant on, aggravating Golden very much.  
"For the last time Freddy, I'm more than positive this will work."  
"How do you know that?! This could go horribly wrong, and if it does, we will never see Mikey again! He might be gone forever!"  
"Jeez, Fred, calm down! I swear, you're worrying more about this than possibly Mike is."  
Freddy stops, and turns to Gold. "C-Calm down?! How could I _Possibly_ calm down?!" Freddy then keeps ranting on.  
Golden rolls his eyes, muttering to himself. "Well. Remembering to breath might help."  
Freddy snaps his attention to Golden, "What?!"  
Gold shakes his head, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Look. Acting this way won't help anyone. You need to trust Mike's instincts. So please, try to calm down, and relax. Please."  
Freddy sighs, "I do trust Mike, though. I just.."  
Golden looks at him with narrowed eyes. "You just.. what?"  
"I just... Don't trust myself on this. I'm afraid that I will mess up, or something else will.."

Golden walks up to him, and puts his hand on his shoulder. Freddy looks at Gold in the eyes.  
"I'm sure everything will go alright, maybe not smoothly, but alright. But in order for it to, you have to try to remain calm, and get through it. After all, we are all here to make sure this goes as smoothly as possible. So try to cheer up, alright?" Golden smiles, causing Freddy to smile as well.  
"Alright. Thanks, Goldie. I needed that."  
"Of course, always here to help."

 _Everything is sorted out at the pizzeria, but back at the house. Not everyone is so excited for their trip.._

"Yeah! I'm so stoked!" Yells a very excited Yuma. Both her and Arts jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Girls..." Fritz tries to calm them down, not wanting to wake the neighbors.  
"Oh! Maybe we can play as the security guard!" Arts says, straightening her jacket.  
"Yeah! Oh, I call dibs on first play!"  
"Wha- Hey! Yuma! No fair!"  
"Girls! Come on!"  
Jeremy just watches the chaos in the living room, rolling his eyes at Fritz. Who is still trying to get them to stay still. He then turns his attention to the nearby door, the one leading to Mike's bedroom. He still hasn't come out yet.  
 _'What is keeping him? Hope he's doing alright...'_

But, while they are excited for the trip.. Mike isn't doing so well.. at least, not his mind.  
"Ugh.. I hope everything is alright at the pizzeria.."  
 _ **'Where are you?'**_ Comes a familiar voice, startling Mike out of his thoughts.  
"Ah! Oh.. right." He had almost forgotten about Golden's abilities. _'Uh.. Back at the house, is everything set up at the pizzeria?'  
_ _ **'More or less, how are they?'**_ _  
'Uh.. Yuma and Arts are excited to go, Fritz is doing alright, but Jeremy.. not so much.'  
_ _ **'Figures, you coming now?'**_ _  
'Well-'_  
"Mike?" Jeremy calls, as he knocks on the door.  
"Eek! Oops.." Mike whispers. _'One sec, Gold.'_ "Uh, yeah?"  
"Everything alright?"  
"Uh.. Yes! Just uh.. tripped a bit. Is everyone ready?"  
"'Waitin' on you."  
"Okay, coming!"  
 _ **'Mike?'**_  
 _'We're on our way, Gold. Tell the others, please?'_  
 _ **'Got it, we are at your command, Mr. Schmidt.'**_  
Mike heads out of his room, and bumps into Jeremy.  
"Oh! Sorry."  
"Nah, your fine. Yuma and Arts have been nonstop asking when we were going... So we going?" Mike nods, and Jeremy breaths a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now maybe they'll calm down."  
"Tsk' Tsk', Jer. They're kids, I doubt they will for a while."  
"Good point.." Mike laughs, and they head out into the living room.  
They all get outside, Mike leading them.  
"Woo-hoo! I bet this will be, awesome!" Yuma skips along the sidewalk.  
"Yeah, sis. I hope we get to play around some!" Arts follows closely next to her.  
"I swear, you two get excited over some of the silliest things." Jeremy comments, Fritz just laughs behind them. Mike is just trying to keep his breathing down.  
 _'So far, So good. Let's hope.. I hope, this goes smoothly.'_

 **~~~Mike. You need to realize, you work at Freddy Fazbear's. NOTHING will go right tonight.~~~**  
 _Future Mike: Shut up! Things are better now-  
Narrator: Yeah, now. What about then?  
F. Mike:... Uuuhhhh..  
Narrator: Let's just continue.._

They walk their way to the pizzeria, and Mike unlocks the doors. He lets his family in, before he shuts it behind himself, locking it for the night. He then follows them into the dining room, biting his lower lip.  
 _'Please, Please, PLEASE, let everything go decently tonight!'_  
"Whoa.. This is kinda creepy." Fritz comments, and cringes when he looks on stage.  
"Sheesh. When was the last time this place had a _Thorough_ clean?" Jeremy asks, also looking at the stage.  
"Th-this place is a bit.. creepy.. but cool!" Yuma says, taking in the dark atmosphere.  
"Hold me, Yuma.." Arts, however, is not exactly the horror fanatic that her sis is.  
"What- No!"  
With Yuma and Arts off in their own little bubbles, Mike turns to Jeremy and Fritz. "When..? Uh.. I'm not sure. The office has had a clean, but that was mainly from me."  
"Ah." Jeremy turns away, and starts heading to the east hallway, Fritz soon following with the girls. Mike turns to Freddy, who winks at him, and Mike nods.  
 _'Time for Phase two.'_

"So.. Let's head to the guard room. My work room, I guess." Mike says, as he heads to the east hallway.  
Jeremy, Frtiz, and Arts head down the hallway with him.  
Arts dragging Yuma along, "Waaaiitt.. I wanted to-"  
"Yuma come on, Let's just stay with Mike."  
"Hmph. Fine."  
As Mike is letting them get into the office, he turns to look down the hallway, and Goldie is looking at him. Mike winks at him, with Gold giving him a nod, and vanishing from sight. Mike enters the room, and begins his plan.

"Okay. So what do you think?" He asks his family, who are looking around the room.

"Meh. It could be better, but then again, they don't expect anyone to stay long, do they?" Jeremy comments, turning to Mike, who just shrugs.  
"What I heard was that the janitors don't come back here to clean to much. Since not many guards stay that long. They just clean the hallways so the customers don't.. you know."  
"Call an inspector?" Yuma says, and Mike nods.  
"Pretty much."  
"Figured."  
Fritz then looks to the table, and picks up the tablet. "What's this for?"

Mike looks at Fritz, and heads in his direction. "It's for the cameras." He turns it on, and shows it to them. It was on the show stage, showing the main three.  
"Whoa.. Cool!" Yuma says.  
"Freaky.." Arts comments.  
"Interesting.." Fritz grabs the tablet.  
"..." Jeremy stares at the panel next to the doors. "What are those for?"  
Mike walks to the panel. "C'mere."  
Jeremy walks up to Mike, and he points to the buttons on the panel. "The red one is for the door, the white one for the lights. I only close these doors only if absolutely necessary. Mainly because of the limited power."  
Fritz looks over, "Limited power?" He checks the tablet, and looks at the lower bar. "Oh.."

"Yeah. There is a generator in the place, but it's broken. So... Limited." Mike taps the door button, and it comes down, startling Jeremy.  
"Jesus! Isn't that a little.. excessive?"  
"Uh.. Maybe?"  
Jeremy just stares at him, and Yuma pipes up. "So, what'cha do here?"  
Mike smiles at her, and hits the button again. "I mostly just watch the place from 12am – 6am." Yuma nods, and looks back at the cameras.  
Jeremy walks up to them, looks at the tablet himself. "Generator's dead? Huh.. They need a mechanic, I presume."  
"Well.. I would do it myself, having a engineering degree, buuuut.. I don't know how long I'm staying here."  
Jeremy nods, "Or I could fix it..." which he shrugs.

Mike nods, and his eyes suddenly widen. "Shoot! I forgot something!"  
They all look at him, and he blinks. He blushes, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Uh.. I forgot that the manager asked me to do something.."  
Jeremy raises an eyebrow, "What did he ask you to do..?"  
"Uh.. He wanted me to check back some of the rooms, possibly clean them and/or organize them."  
Fritz chuckles, "You are OCD with organization."  
Mike narrows his eyes, "Well, _Excuse_.. me, but one of us has to be organized."  
Jeremy rolls his eyes, "We're organized too!"  
"Sometimes.. anyway, I gotta go check it, so be back in a bit."

He starts to leave, but then he turns around. "Oh. Just thought I'd let you know that you can check the cameras as long as you are mindful of the power, and don't close the doors. We are in the safest place on earth."  
Jeremy and Fritz roll their eyes, and Yuma snickers. Arts just stares at him, "Uh.. Okay. Why do you need to tell us this?"  
Mike shrugs, "You know, just so you guys know I guess. Welp, better get back there." and he leaves.  
"Huh.. Wonder what's backstage.." Yuma seems lost in her thoughts.  
"Who knows, Yuma. Let's leave him be though." Arts says, shaking her slightly. Yuma nods, and Fritz puts the tablet down. Jeremy stares at the door, and shakes his head.  
 _'Just what makes him want to stay in this... creepy.. place?'_  
 _ **'Perhaps you could ask us..'**_  
"Ah!" Jeremy squeaks, the voice interrupting his thoughts. Fritz and the girls stare at him, and he laughs nervously. "Eh.. heh heh.. Sorry." Fritz shrugs, and sits down. Yuma and Arts are just talking to each other. Jeremy shakes his head, trying to calm his heart.  
 _'Who..'_ _ **  
'Yes?'**_ _  
'Who are you?'_ _ **  
'I am a friend. Named Golden Freddy. You may call me Golden, or Gold, for short.'**_ _  
'Okay.. Gold. Who are you, how are you talking to me right now, and why?'_ _ **  
'I suppose I should tell you why first.'**_

 _ **'Mike is scared to tell you the truth, so he asked us to help him prove to you why he should stay.'**_ _  
'Wait.._ _ **Us**_ _? You mean.. there is more of you?'  
_ _ **'Do you see the show stage in the cameras?'**_  
Jeremy grabs the tablet, and looks at the stage.  
 _'Yes.'  
_ _ **'They are my friends. I, however, am a sort of "Phantom". They cannot talk to you the way I am right now. They call me a "Physic Healer" because of my powers, including Mike.'**_ _  
'Wait.. Mike? He talks to you all? Why?!'_ _ **  
'Perhaps.. we can all help explain.'**_ _  
'..We?'_  
Jeremy looks at the cameras again, and he sees that Chica is gone.  
"What the fuck?!"  
Fritz looks at him, "What's wrong?"  
"The.. The chicken is gone!"  
Yuma and Arts look over, "What?!"  
Suddenly, they all hear the sound of footsteps in the west hallway. Yuma tip-toes over, and clicks the light button. The hallway is illuminated, as well as Chica.  
"Um.. Hi.." She waves slightly.

 **...**

"AH!" Arts screams, and slams the door button.  
"Arts! What the hell?!" Yuma says to her, and she tries to calm her.  
"What do you mean calm down?!" "I mean, _**Calm Down**_!"  
Fritz blinks, and grabs the tablet from a frozen Jeremy.  
"Where is he.." He flips through, and finds Mike in the dinning hall, walking to the kitchen. "Oh dear.."

Jeremy stops, his mind replaying Gold's words. _'We can help explain... We can help.. explain..'_

" _Let her in_.."

Yuma and Arts stop their bickering, and look at him.  
Fritz just stares at him, almost like he lost his mind. "..What.?"  
"Mike wanted to show us why he wants to stay here, so.. let's give them the benefit of the doubt.. right?"  
..Fritz smiles at him, nodding to Yuma, and Arts rolls her eyes. "F-Fine. Open the door sis." Arts says, Yuma hitting the button.  
It opens up, and the yellow chicken walks through. She looks at all of them, and smiles shyly. Her hair falls slightly over her face.  
"Um.. H-Hi.. You all must be... Mike's family.. right?"  
Jeremy smiles, and waves at her. "My name is Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald."  
Fritz nods to her, putting the tablet back down. "Hello, I'm Fritz Smith."  
Yuma perks up, practically bouncing. "I'm Yuma! Yuma DeSenn!"  
Arts even smiles at Chica, winking at her. "Arts DeSenn. Nice to meet you."

Chica finds herself beaming with joy. "Tehee. Hello! I'm so relieved that you all are here."  
Jeremy raises an eyebrow. "You are?"  
She nods. "I was so worried that we wouldn't be able to see Mike after the month ended.. We all care about him. We would miss him so much.." She mutters, _"Like we all missed you.. So many years ago."_  
Fritz walks up to her, his happiness turning to concern. "You really do care about him, don't you?"  
"Oh yeah! But not just me, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden!"  
Arts looks at her. "Wait.. The others are awake too?"  
"Yup! In fact.. I think that Bonnie and Goldie are coming down here.."  
Jeremy blinks at her. _'Goldie.. That must be the one who was talking to me.'_

Footsteps are heard in the east hallway, and everyone looks at the doorway. A purple bunny animatronic comes through, along with a golden bear animatronic with her.  
"Heeellloo?" The purple bunny says, and she beams, seeing everyone in the room. "Good, no one has left yet."  
The golden bear laughs. "Bonnie, do you not trust Mike's judgment?"  
Bonnie turns to him, and glares at him. "Wha.. What gave you that idea?!"  
He doesn't answer her, and he just floats to them. "Hello. I am Golden Freddy, but you may call me Golden or Gold for short."  
Bonnie rolls her eyes, and steps forward. "And I'm Bonnie, nice to meet y'all."  
Fritz nods at them, Yuma waves, Arts smiles, and Jeremy scans them. He turns to Fritz, who looks at him as well. He sees them talking to Yuma and Arts, so he turns back, mouthing.  
"Don't they sound familiar?"  
Fritz nods, mouthing back. "Yeah."

Gold's eyes widen, and he starts for the door. Yuma sees his surprising leave, and is about to say something. Chica however stops her, shaking her head.

Golden heads down into the dinning room, and he sees Foxy watching the front door.  
"What's up?"  
Foxy turns to him, then to the backstage door. "Aye. Nothin' much. Just waiting for Fazbear and Mike's signal."  
"Ah. Bonnie and Chica are in the office with Jer and them."  
"...Aye."  
Golden teleports in front of him, quite curious. "Something the matter, Foxy?"  
"...Well. Do you think.. they remember us?"  
"Er.. It's possible. I mean.. Jer and Fritz didn't have the same trauma as Mike..."  
"Aye. That tis' true."

They stay in silence, as Freddy comes out of the backstage door, and heads in their direction. Golden looks over, and Freddy jumps down from the stage.  
"Where's Mike?" Gold looks at the door, then him.  
"Didn't Foxy tell you?" Freddy asks, raising an eyebrow at Foxy, who puts his hands up.  
"I didn' know I was suppose ta' tell him where he went."  
Freddy shakes his head. "Right. He went to the kitchen."  
"Ah. So.. What's the plan?"  
"...We tell them."

Foxy and Golden just stare at him, as if he lost his mind. Freddy looks at the both of them, blinking, and he looks at the hallway. Then, suddenly, Golden speaks up.  
"I'm. Sorry.. but.. You want to tell Jeremy and Fritz-"  
"-and possibly the girls if need..-"  
"-that we are.. Their dead childhood friends? Are you mental?!"  
"Well.. No.. but.. They might have an idea how to tell.. you know.." Freddy kicks the air slightly, and Foxy cuts in.  
"And.. in what way, does this sound like a good idea?"  
"Uh.."

Mike then leaves the kitchen, soda can in hand. He stops dead in his tracks, seeing the three supposedly in an argument. They then look at him, and he looks at the hallway.  
"Uh.. I'm just gonna head into the guard room.."  
With that, he leaves, and Freddy looks back at them.  
"So.."  
Foxy shakes his head, and Gold stares at him. "What's your plan to tell them?"  
Foxy then mutters, "More like ' _When?_ '.."  
"I heard that!"  
Foxy rolls his eyes, and Freddy sighs. "Look. I don't know.. but we need help.. Well, I need help-"  
Golden snickers, "-Very much so-"  
Freddy glares at him. "-to ensure we don't get any-er.. too many- problems."  
Foxy just stares at him. "Are ye' sure that be a good idea?"  
Freddy nods. "Best idea I got."  
Golden shakes his head. "Well. I suppose if nothing else, it is worth a shot."

Back at the office, Jeremy and Fritz are having a conversation with Bonnie, and the twins with Chica. Mike then walks in, to only grin at what he sees.  
"Well, well, well..." Jeremy, and everyone snap their heads at him. He is leaning against the door frame, soda in hand. "Guess everyone is getting along alright in here."  
Jeremy glares at him, but loses it instantly. "Ha. Alright, I admit, they aren't that bad after all."  
Fritz laughs, leaning against the desk. "I have to agree, they are almost like actual people."  
Yuma nods, and Arts smiles. "They're great friends!" "Totally!"  
Bonnie and Chica smile at each other, happy with the results. They walk over to Mike, and face his family.  
"So.. What's the verdict, Jer?" Mike asks, getting serious, and nervous.  
"Can he stay..?" Chica asks, clasping her hands together.  
"He's an awesome friend! Please.." Bonnie says, elbow on Mike's shoulder.  
Jeremy doesn't say anything, just stares at them. He looks at Fritz, then at Yuma and Arts. He then looks at Bonnie, Chica, and finally Mike. He sighs, but smiles at him.  
"Well.. I'd like to get to know Foxy, Gold and Freddy. But aside from that.. if they are as nice and friendly as these two.. I don't see why not."  
Bonnie breaths a sigh of relief, Chica bounces in joy, and Mike smiles at him.  
"Thanks, big bro." Jeremy comes over, and hugs Mike.  
"Anything for you, little bro."

Suddenly- **Grrooowwll**  
Everyone looks to the origin of the noise, which is Yuma.  
"Eh.. heh heh... Got anything to eat?"  
Jeremy face-palms, Fritz and Mike share a laugh, and Arts just shakes her head. Bonnie and Chica glance at each other, then back at Yuma.  
"Weeelll.. I could make us all some Pizza if you'd like. We could all meet up in the dining room when it's done!" Chica says, laughing.  
Bonnie nods her way. "Sounds like a great idea, Chica!"  
Mike then looks at them. "Hmm.. I could go for some pizza, sure!" He looks at his family. "What about you guys?"  
"..Pizza sounds awesome right now!" Yuma says, laughing..  
"Just share it this time, sis.." Arts tells her, Yuma shrugging it off.  
"I don't see why not." Fritz says, looking at Jeremy.  
"Well.. Alright. I am a bit hungry." He shrugs.  
Chica and Bonnie start heading down the hallway, with Yuma and Arts trailing behind.  
"Oh, I can't wait to try your pizza, Chica!" Yuma says, skipping along side the chicken.  
Chica laughs, "Well, I'll make enough for all of us!"  
"Can I help?"  
"Sure!"  
"Make sure to make some for Fox boy and both Mr. Grumpy bears." All the girls laugh at Bonnie, poking fun at their friends.

Mike laughs, then starts following them, but is stopped by Jeremy grabbing his shoulder. He turns to meet his eyes.  
When Mike was growing up, he developed certain talents, such as eye reading, so he could see multiple emotions in his eyes. Concern, confusion, and a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. He looks over at Fritz, and he had similar emotions in his magenta eyes. Jeremy looks at Fritz, then to Mike.  
"Uh.. Something up?" Mike asks them, curious to their sudden behavior. Jeremy just looks at him, but eventually speaks.  
"Do.. You remember much back in.. 85'? Or 87'?"  
"...Other than what you told me, about my brother, family, and such, no. I mean.. I do remember what my.. ' _Father_ ' did..." He shudders. "But.. not much else."  
"Do you remember what your friends were like, or their voices?" Fritz asks, cutting in.  
"...No." He rubs the back of his head, his eyes growing blue. "I just know that you two told me that they had died. Not how, or really when exactly, just that it was on my birthday..."  
"And.. Your parents?"  
"...My mother hung herself, and that my father died in a car accident.. I don't remember much of my mother, other than what she taught me.. after.. you know, and my father.." He shakes his head. "Er.. anyway, not much to be honest."  
"Oh.." Is all Jeremy said. He was looking down to the ground, avoiding Mike's gaze as best he could, Fritz staring at the desk.

"...Mind me asking why.. you want to know?" Mike asks, breaking the silence. "I mean, why bring it up now?"  
Jeremy snaps his attention towards him, and opens his mouth to answer. He stops, when Fritz puts his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Jeremy looks down slightly, but looks back at Mike, who is staring at them.  
"It's.. nothing. Don't worry about it."  
Mike isn't entirely convinced, but he lets it slide. Jeremy and Fritz both head down the hallway, with Mike tagging behind them.  
 _'Why do these two want to know..? I want to know more about this "Brother" of mine ever since.. they told me.. as well as the rest of them.. but.. my parents.. why did mom leave me..? Maybe I'll find out some day.'_  
Jeremy briefly glances at Mike, who is lost in thought. Him and Fritz share a look, and continue down the hallway.  
 _'I.. wish we knew more about what happened.. why everything went to shit for us.. for him.. Who_ _ **Did**_ _kill his brother and friends..? And why? Not to mention.. his father.. We'll find out some day..'_

In the other hallway, a glimmer of gold is seen running back into the dinning room, a shocked expression on his features.  
 _'They.. they really do remember.. They remember us!.. But.. it was almost 20 years ago.. since our death. Perhaps.. Fredrick's idea isn't so crazy after all.. maybe, just maybe. We were given another chance..'_

However, he is not the only one watching the scene. Two evils staying to the shadows, watching.  
 **"When do you think we should strike, ShaB?"** Says the shadow-inked bear, to his similar, bunny friend.  
ShaB laughs. _"I can predict those two joining in._ _ **Then**_ _, we strike! How about that, ShaF?"_  
 **"Yes.. I think our master will be very happy with that.."**  
 _"Yes, yes! Happy indeed.. As long as the Toys remember to join in on this one, unlike last time.."_  
 **"They will, as long as their gems stay in power.."**

 _ **A/N: Finally!**_ **The chapter is done! I don't got much to say today, just that.. I HATE INTRODUCTION CHAPTERS! Ugh.. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter, I SWEAR these will get more interesting later down the road. I'm mostly keeping a light-heart kind of tone to this story.. but it will be getting darker..**

 _ **~Yuma C.**_


	15. Chapter 10 P1

_**Chapter 10 / Part 1**_  
 _ **A Broken Memory**_

The group had gone into the dining room, and met up with Foxy, Freddy and Golden. The boys sat down, as Chica took the girls into the kitchen.

Freddy asked Mike's older brothers if Mike was staying at the Pizzeria, and they agreed. Foxy and Golden were relieved. Freddy more so, thinking to himself, _'Now I might have a chance.. to tell him the truth.. I just hope he doesn't hate us..'._

The Twins and Chica came in with pizza, after which everyone just started chatting with each other.  
"Yummy, thanks Chica!"  
Yuma and Arts are happily eating their pizza, Chica giggles, with Jeremy and Fritz talking to Freddy and Gold.

"Oh! Hey, I need to grab my laptop, back in a few!" Mike says as he runs off, leaving his family with the animatronics. Freddy throws a look at Golden and Foxy. Both of them nod to him, at which he sighs reaching to tap on Jeremy's shoulder.  
"Hmm? What's up?" He asks, turning towards Freddy.  
"I.. Need to talk to you. Well.. you and Fritz."  
Fritz looks away from Bonnie. "Talk about what?"  
"Well.. I wanted to explain that.. Backstage.."  
Jeremy and Fritz look at the door, then back at him. Freddy gets up and walks over to the stage. Fritz and Jeremy share a look, but follow the bear regardless. They get up on the stage, and Freddy opens the door for them. Foxy, Gold and the girls just watch them go.  
"Uh.. What are they gonna talk about..?" Yuma asks, concerned.  
"Maybe you'll find out later.." Chica says. Feeling a bit down, she goes back to her slice.  
"Aye. I agree with tha', lass." Foxy says, fixing his jaw.  
"Okay.." Arts says, ending the conversation.

Jeremy and Fritz enter the room. Freddy closes the door behind them. The boys see suit heads on the shelves, and empty suits on hooks in the back. There is a hatch above that leads to the roof, with a ladder next to it. It isn't the biggest room, but it is enough space for them. Freddy goes to the far end, and shifts a few of the heads around. They stay in silence for a while.  
Jeremy decides to break the silence, getting their attention. "So.. Fazbear. What did you want to talk about?"  
Freddy turns to him, sadness clear in his eyes. "Well.. it's more like what.. I need to tell you. The truth.."  
"Truth..?" Fritz echos, intrigued by his sudden behavior. "What truth?"  
Freddy looks at them both, letting a sad smile appear on his face. "You two have grown so much.. so has little Mikey.."  
"What..?" Jeremy says, his head tilting a bit. "What are you..?"  
Freddy looks down, then back at them. "What I tell you, please listen to the full story. Also.. Please.. don't judge us for our mistakes.. I'm already so sorry for everything.."  
Fritz starts to open his mouth, but then shuts it letting him continue.

"It's been.. what.. 20 years? Either way, it's been years since the murders.. Since.. we lost it.. We were at his birthday party, with the toys.. then. That man.. came and took us backstage... it's so blurry after that." Both the brother's eyes widen, knowing what he was talking about. "Then, a few months later, she hung herself out of depression. A year or so afterwards, he had his 7th birthday party, and then.." Freddy cringes. "Then.. he woke up.. and out of anger, took a piece of his frontal lobe.."  
Jeremy and Fritz share a confused look, until it dawned on them, they knew what he was saying.  
"He.. ' _He woke up_ '..? You mean.." Jeremy asks, and Freddy looks at him.  
"Yes.. one of the kids.. One of.. us.." Freddy says, shaking his head. "He regretted every moment of that day, still does. You can ask Hayden, and he'll tell you."  
Fritz shakes his head, "Wait.. ' _Hayden_ '?! Does that mean.. Sarah.. Chelsey.."  
Freddy nods at him. "Yes. Sarah became Bonnie. Chica is Chelsey. Hayden is Foxy, as I'm sure you figured, and Garret is Golden."  
Jeremy starts going pale. "And.. Your.."  
"..Yes.." Freddy stares at them, his eyes glinting with sadness. "I.. am Fredrick."

 _ **~Meanwhile-Back out in the Dining Room~**_  
"Hey! I'm back!" Mike calls as he returns into the dining room. He looks around, seeing a few people missing. "Uh.. Hey. Where's Freddy, Jer and Fritz?"  
Chica looks at him. "Oh.. uh.. Freddy asked to talk to them for a bit."  
"Oh.. talk about... what?"  
Bonnie perks up quickly. "Oh! Uh.. nothing much. Don't worry about it."  
Mike stares at her, and sits down. "Oh.. uh.. okay.." He puts down his laptop, and grabs his slice.

 _ **~Back Into Backstage~**_  
"You're.. Fredrick?!" Jeremy says, surprising himself with his words.  
Freddy nods at him, and Jeremy's eyes widen. It made so much sense, and answered a couple of questions. Why did their voices seem so similar, when they had been dead for years? How they had known so much about Mike and them, yet they had presumably just met?

Fritz shakes his head. "How is that... possible..? Mike saw you all die!"  
Freddy winces at that last bit. "Err.. Y-Yes he did." He looks down at his feet. "All I know about how this is possible is that... well.." He shakes his head, and the two brothers share a look. "The spirits of Fredrick, Sarah and the rest are all inside of us. We still have the memories of the animatronics... roughly.. as well as the memories of our respective children." Jeremy and Fritz nod at him, as Freddy sits down onto the table.  
Fritz looks at the door. "So.. You have _**ALL**_ of Fredrick's memories?" Fritz looks at him, and Freddy nods. "And.. _All_ of ' _Freddy Fazbear's_ ' memories?"  
Freddy shakes his head, sighing. "No. I will be honest with you two, I am more like my old, child self, than I am the animatronic." When the two tilt their heads, he elaborates. "Basically. I am more like Fredrick, than I am Freddy Fazbear. I have all of his memories, personality, likes and dislikes, etc. After all, Freddy and the other animatronics didn't _HAVE_ a personality until we entered their mainframes, so we're practically still ourselves."  
Jeremy nods, but still with a look of confusion. "But... Won't that get confusing?"

Freddy looks at him, "Confusing?"  
"Yeah.. Doesn't having the memories of both, Animatronic and Child, get confusing? What did you call each other?"  
Freddy rubs the back of his head. "Well.. At first we didn't remember much. Once we did, though, we still called each-other by our current names."  
Jeremy nods. "Okay.."

They stand in silence. Freddy taking a deep breath.  
Fritz however, shakes his head. "You.. You gotta tell Mike."  
Freddy looks at him. "Does.. he even remember me?"  
"..He doesn't exactly.."  
Freddy looks at Jeremy, who was looking away from them, then back to Fritz. "What do you mean by that?"  
Fritz sighs, looking right at him. "Well.. After the murders.. and the bite.. He was in a coma for about.." He looks at Jeremy. "How long was it.?. five.. six months was it?"  
Jeremy nods. "About six months, that's right."  
Freddy winces, "O-oh.. I had no idea.."  
Fritz nods. "After that, he practically forgot everything.. well.." Fritz clears his throat. "Except for his mother, and what his father did to him.."  
Freddy's eyes widen. "What?"  
Jeremy nods, "Oh.. Figures he wouldn't say anything.. He keeps saying that he's fine, even when he's clearly not... heh." Jeremy chuckles to himself. "Guess he never did get over the whole _'I have to do everything for myself'_ thing.."  
Fritz shakes his head. "After the murder.. about.. a few months later, Abigail, Mike's mother, committed suicide. Afterwards.. His father abused him over it for a few years.. Then the bite.."  
Freddy looks down to the ground, _'That would explain why.. his.. our.. mother wasn't there with him that day.. Just our.. father.'_

Jeremy and Fritz look at him. "Uh.."  
Freddy looks at them. "Huh? Did you say something?"  
Jeremy nods. "Yeah. Uh.." He shuffles his feet. "Uh.. Could you, perhaps tell us what happened that day..?"

Freddy puts his head in his hands, looking down. Jeremy and Fritz just stand there in silence, waiting for an answer. So many thoughts were swirling through his head..  
He felt sick. _'Our father abused Mike?! Why?! He was such a nice father, what changed him? Was it.._ _ **Him**_ _? And.. our mother. She committed suicide?! Why? It's just so confusing..'_

Freddy eventually looks up at them. "Alright." They look at him. "I'll tell you what happened."  
Fritz looks at Jeremy, then Freddy. "The murder?"  
Freddy nods. "Yes. The murder.. and the bite."  
Jeremy tilts his head. "The.. Bite?"  
"The bite of '87, yes. I will tell you the truth about that day. As well as the day of the murder."

Freddy sits up on the table, Jeremy leans against the wall, and Fritz shuffles his feet a bit. Freddy looks at both of them, sighing.  
"The truth about the murder.. is a long one."  
Jeremy shrugs. "We got the time." Fritz nodding at him.  
Freddy takes a breath. "Very well.."

 _This is the truth about that.. awful day.._

 _ **To be continued..**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **I AM SOOO Sorry for not updating. I have been sick within the past few days, I've been focusing on my art lately, so I am so sorry I haven't been updating this. My mind has been bouncing all over the place also.. I might start another Fanfic, Phoenix Wright based... I've been obsessed with that series since the new game came out.. soo.. This will get updated when I continue with part 2 (Yes, this chapter is in parts.) but I am putting this on Hiatus to get my mind together, so See all of you later!**

 **~Yuma C.**


	16. I'M SORRY!

_**Real Life is a B******_

Sorry I haven't updated this story, this and my TLoZ one.  
Some things have happened, and now I can't work on it. I've become obsessed with another fandom at the moment. Not to mention, I... * **Coughs*** _Broke_ my foot...

The only thing I'll be able to do at the moment is read other work. I'll probably write One-Shots, but that's about the extent of it.  
I can't really DRAW either. And All of you should know that.. I'm an Artist, not a Writer. It's a hobby on here (Which is why I'm surprised people have taken a liking to this story..)

I'm sorry, but this ain't gonna get updated for a while. My headcanon AU for this series has taken some changes as well, so either way, I might have to cancel this and re-write. But that's just a theory. We'll see.

I thank you all for your patience either way. And once again, I'm sorry for no updates.


End file.
